


Бөртэчино

by Linkward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Alpha - Freeform, Anal Sex, Combats, Enfance douloureuse, Loup solitaire, Loups, M/M, Magie, Pack, Paranormal, Pouvoirs, Puissance, beta, maltraitance, meute, omega - Freeform, surnaturel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkward/pseuds/Linkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бөртэчино - La légende du Loup Bleu</p><p>Louis Wills, anciennement Louis Tomlinson, a besoin d'une protection. Il la trouve, auprès de la meute de Harry Styles. Mais on n'échappe pas à son passé et son futur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бөртэчино

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys !
> 
> Ma toute première fanfic incluant le fantastique et le surnaturel. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà écrit avec des vampires (dans un autre fandom), mais avec les loups c'est tout de suite très différent. Parce que ce sont des loups et... Ok, c'est juste différent ! Cette fanfiction est plus un entraînement qu'autre chose. Elle manque un peu de travail sur certains points je pense. Vous allez trouver quelques incohérences (désolée pour ça). Et ouais, des fautes encore et toujours (désolée une nouvelle fois).
> 
> Bonne lecture, et amusez-vous ! :)

 

L'air était épais et lourd. La tension était à présente, crépitante mais légère, personne n'avait encore fait le moindre geste. Il faisait horriblement chaud et Louis pouvait sentir son t-shirt coller désagréablement à son dos à cause de la transpiration. C'était humide et il se retenait de bouger les épaules. Il gardait ses yeux fixés au loin, dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il n'était entouré que d'arbres, les uns barrant la route des autres. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité de la mousse et savait que le soleil ne devait y pénétrer que quelques heures par jour. C'était dense. Il aurait même pu suffoquer, mais non. Il attendait. Il n'était pas seul.

 

**« Tu es entré sur mon territoire, Yann. »**

 

**« Je le sais. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »**

 

Louis pouvait sentir son estomac se contracter. Encore et encore. Il n'avait pas peur. La peur était un sentiment qu'il avait refusé de ressentir depuis bien longtemps maintenant. C'était juste de l'anxiété. Cependant, il était incapable de savoir s'il était anxieux pour lui-même ou pour Yann.

 

**« Pourquoi ? »**

 

Yann tourna le regard vers Louis, qui continué de fixer les profondeurs de la forêt. C'était probablement irrespectueux de ne pas regarder Yann ou son allié, mais il ne pouvait pas.

 

 **« J'ai besoin que tu protèges quelqu'un. »** Répondit Yann d'une voix assurée, mais teintée d'une certaine prévenance.

 

 **« Et j'imagine que c'est celui qui est arrivé sous forme humaine ? »** Demanda l'autre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 

La mâchoire de Louis se contracta. Il était le seul qui était arrivé ici sous forme humaine, mais il avait ses raisons pour ne pas être venu sous son autre forme.

 

**« Il ne voulait pas te manquer de respect. »**

 

 **« Je ne l'ai pas prit ainsi. »** Répondit-il. **« Je me demande juste, pourquoi ? »**

 

 **« Louis est... Il ne se transforme pas. »** Expliqua Yann. Ce dernier coula un regard vers Louis, qui telle une statut n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil. **« Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour le protéger. »**

 

**« Pourquoi le protéger ? »**

 

Mais Yann refusa de répondre à cette question.

 

**« Il est discret. Il ne posera aucun problème. »**

 

**« Est-il muet ? »**

 

**« Non ! »**

 

**« Alors qu'il parle. »**

 

Louis inspira longuement et finit par tourner la tête en direction de la personne face à lui. Ses yeux bleus, se plongèrent dans des yeux brillants d'un vert émeraude. Louis ouvrit la bouche, mais Yann l'arrêta.

 

 **« Non ! »** Dit-il, se tournant vers son allié. Il ignora le haussement de sourcils de ce dernier. **« J'ai uniquement besoin de savoir si tu acceptes de le protéger, Harry. Si ta meute et toi, êtes apte à l'accueillir et le protéger. »**

 

 **« Pourquoi est-il si important pour toi ? »** Demanda Harry.

 

**« Il est comme mon fils. »**

 

Harry pouvait sentir d'ici le châtain se crisper à ses mots.

 

 **« Tu sais que je suis en mesure d'assurer sa protection. Cependant, je dois avoir une raison valable. Parce que s'il doit être protégé, c'est qu'il est en danger. S'il est en danger, il met en péril ma meute. »** Expliqua calmement Harry. Yann ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry continua. **« Quel est son rang ? »** Cette question lui brûlée les lèvres depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui.

 

**« Il est un - »**

 

 **« Alpha ! »** Coupa Louis.

 

Harry souffla et secoua la tête.

 

 **« Je ne peux pas accepter un alpha dans ma meute Yann. »** Dit Harry, d'un ton ferme.

 

**« Il n'est pas une menace, Harry. Il est... C'est un alpha oui, mais - »**

 

**« Non ! »**

 

Le réponse était catégorique et Louis baissa la tête, résigné. Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent. Depuis quand un alpha démontré un quelconque signe de résignation ? Depuis quand un alpha baissait-il la tête face à un autre ?

 

**« C'est un alpha différent, Harry. Il n'est pas... Sa nature n'est pas comme la nôtre. Le pouvoir, la domination, rien de tout cela n'est en lui il - »**

 

Louis posa une main sur l'épaule de Yann et ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui. Louis secoua la tête de gauche à droite, lui incitant muettement de cesser l'échanger.

 

**« Louis... »**

 

 **« Ça ira. »** Sourit-il. **« Je comprends sa position. »**

 

**« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Tu sais ce qui arriverait. »**

 

 **« Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. »** Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Yann. **« Les risques que tu as pris pour moi sont suffisants et j'ai envers toi une reconnaissance éternelle. Mais, nous devrions rebrousser chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu as promis de rentrer avant le couché du soleil. »**

 

Yann secoua la tête, refusant d'accepter. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

 

 **« Harry. Si tu ne l'aide pas, il sera tué. »** Dit Yann. **« Torturé, puis tué. On lui volera ses pouvoirs et - »**

 

 **« Ses pouvoirs ? »** Le sourcil droit de Harry se releva.

 

Louis eut un rictus amer. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens.

 

**« Comme je te l'ai dit, Louis n'est pas un alpha... Commun. »**

 

Yann ne savait pas comment choisir le bon mot pour définir Louis. Il était loin d'être commun, c'était certain. Cependant « commun » était probablement trop faible pour le définir correctement.

 

**« Je ne peux t'en révéler plus, parce que je refuse de parler en son nom. Et si je suis venu jusqu'ici c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu peux le protéger et l'aider. »**

 

Harry se redressa de toute sa taille et Louis sentit son cœur s'affoler. Sa réputation ne le précédait pas. Harry Styles était bien grand et imposant que ce qu'on racontait. Dominant également. Ses cheveux bouclés lui donné un air sauvage et ses yeux étaient digne des plus belles natures mortes. Les rumeurs ne lui rendaient pas justice, il était bien plus impressionnant.

 

**« Et il se transforme au moins ? »**

 

L'autre alpha soupira et regarda Louis pendant de longues secondes, se perdant dans ses yeux arctique. Pouvait-il répondre ? Non ! Non, parce qu'il n'avait jamais Louis sous sa forme de loup trop peu souvent et la dernière fois datée de plus de dix ans.

 

 **« Je ne me transforme que très rarement. »** Répondit Louis.

 

**« Pourquoi ? »**

 

Louis ne répondit pas. Et Harry ne sut pas pour quelle raison, mais il y trouva quelque chose de lourd dans cet aveu. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il était certain qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que Louis refuse de se transformer. Pour qu'il refuse de laisser son loup prendre le dessus. Sa curiosité avait atteint le stade de non retour et il voulait des réponses.

 

 **« Une raison Yann. »** Dit Harry. **« Une seule raison, outre le fait qu'il serait tué. »**

 

 **« Ma meute entière pourrait mourir pour lui. »** Répondit Yann et Harry fut frappé par la sincérité de ses mots.

**Chapitre 02**

 

 

Les adieux entre Yann et Louis avaient étés brefs, mais plein de sens.

 

Harry avait observé de loin, son ouïe affinée lui avait permit d'entendre. Et Yann avait juré à Louis qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Qu'il n'était pas si loin – uniquement une heure de course – et qu'il prendrait de ses nouvelles tous les jours. Et qu'évidemment, il passerait en fin de semaine, pour discuter plus amplement avec Harry. Mais, Yann avait ensuite parlé dans une langue étrangère, ou peut-être des codes, il n'était pas certain.

 

Et depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la forêt, Harry conduisait jusqu'à son domaine, en silence. L'odeur de Louis titillait ses sens et il pouvait se sentir frémir. Son odeur était comparable à la pluie et l'orage, avec une touche de cerise. Le mélange était exquis. Chaque loup avait sa propre odeur et celle de Louis lui faisait un effet qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Sa nature de mâle alpha était cependant aux aguets. Mais étrangement, il pouvait sentir la passivité de Louis.

 

Quand il s'engagea sur une route terreuse, il vit Louis se pencher en avant et ses yeux suivirent la courbe de son dos, jusqu'au creux de ses reins et ouais, il n'y avait pas que son odeur d’exquise.

 

 **« C'est magnifique. »** Murmura Louis, ses yeux plongeaient dans le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

 

La meute de Harry vivait à une trentaine de minutes de la ville la plus proche. Ils étaient en pleine forêt et personne ne pouvait trouver cet endroit, à moins de le connaître ou de vouloir s'y perdre. Comme un village fait de chalet en bois et de roches. L'alliance entre les deux matières étaient somptueuses et Louis ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu un endroit aussi beau. Les arbres étaient autour, entourant les habitations. Ils étaient au pied d'une montage et la roche avait été creusée, comme une grotte et Louis pouvait imaginer sans mal qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un passage en cas de fuite. Ou peut-être la salle de réunion. Il aurait tout le temps de le découvrir, s'il restait.

 

 **« Notre territoire est protégé. »** Expliqua Harry, tandis qu'il s'arrêtait devant un imposant portail noir.

 

Il passa sa main par la fenêtre et tapota un code, avant de coller son pouce contre une surface et le portail se déverrouilla rapidement.

 

**« Quand vous êtes Yann et toi, entrés sur mon territoire, une alarme s'est déclenchée. Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé ? »**

 

Louis glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste nerveux et continua d'observer autour de lui tout en répondant à l'alpha.

 

 **« Par sécurité. Je sais que nous sommes entrés sans autorisation, mais les appels ne sont pas sûrs. »** Dit-il doucement. **« Me concernant ! »** Ajouta-t-il. **« Yann et moi parlons par codes également quand nous nous téléphonons. »**

 

**« Je dois connaître vos codes. »**

 

Le châtain acquiesça et descendit du 4x4 en inspirant de grosses goulées d'air. L'odeur de bois, d'humidité et de sève s'imprégna en lui et il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation. Le vent caressa sa peau, faisant virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux. Ça lui faisait du bien. Être ici lui faisait du bien et il savait qu'il pourrait avoir l'esprit apaisé pour les prochains jours à venir. Après ça, il allait devoir partir, probablement.

 

 **« Tu vas loger chez moi. »** Dit Harry, pointant le chalet face à eux. Il étaient imposant et grand. Il était en hauteur sur la montage, dominant tous les autres. **« Mais avant ça, tu dois rencontrer mes lieutenants. »**

 

Harry s'engagea et Louis emboîta silencieusement le pas. Ils empruntèrent un escaliers creusé à même la roche qui menaient au chalet de l'alpha, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin pour entrer dans la grotte. Malgré la roche imposante, c'était accueillant et chaleureux. Plus ils avançaient, plus Louis pouvait sentir différentes odeurs se mêler les unes aux autres. Puis enfin, ils entrèrent dans une immense salle commune. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Louis sentit immédiatement les sentiments se mélanger avec force.

 

_Doute. Insécurité. Dominance. Soumission. Colère. Incertitude. Interrogation._

 

Il s'arrêta refusant d'aller plus loin dans la pièce. Plus il avancerait et plus ses sentiments seraient puissants.

 

 **« Installons-nous. »** Dit Harry, prenant place dans un des fauteuils auprès d'une cheminée éteinte.

 

Toutes personnes présentent dans le salon s’exécutèrent, à l'exception de Louis qui resta volontairement en retrait.

 

 **« Est-ce la personne entrée sur notre territoire ? »** Demanda un blondinet.

 

Harry acquiesça. **« Louis, je te présente Niall et Liam, mes lieutenants. »**

 

Niall était celui qui avait parlé en premier. Blond, aux yeux bleus. Une carrure légère et menu, comme Louis. Des yeux pétillants et un sourire chaleureux. Liam était plus musclé et grand. De beaux yeux marrons s'accordant avec ses cheveux châtain. Il avait l'air plus distant, mais sans crainte particulière. Ils se saluèrent d'un simple hochement de la tête.

 

**« Voici également Eleanor, la sœur de Liam et la femme de Nick, qui est notre guérisseur. »**

 

Hochement de tête léger, presque sévère de la part d'Eleanor. Louis pouvait sentir la tension émaner de chacun d'eux, à l'exception de Harry et de Niall.

 

 **« J'offre une protection à Louis pour un temps indéterminé. »** Annonça Harry. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. **« Yann était avec lui. »**

 

 **« Harry, c'est un alpha. »** Murmura Eleanor, incertaine.

 

 **« Je le sais. Mais... »** Harry tourna ses prunelles vertes vers celles de Louis et la rencontre fît frisonner le châtain qui pourtant garda un visage impassible. **« Louis est différent et ne posera aucun problème. »**

 

 **« En quoi est-il différent ? »** Demanda Liam.

 

Le silence s'installa pendant de longues secondes. Harry n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Et si Louis voulait répondre, alors il avait l'autorisation de l'alpha de la meute, cependant il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de parler de ses différences. Alors, il opta pour une démonstration.

  
Sentant l'air toujours plus lourd et sous-tension, il ferma les yeux et inspira silencieusement et quelques secondes plus tard, Louis sentit l’apaisement total dans le salon. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si la pièce n'avait pas été quelques secondes plus tôt sous haute-tension, tendue et négative. Son aura avait frôlé l'ensemble des personnes présentes et il pouvait désormais entendre leur souffle léger, leurs cœur battants calmement.

 

 **« Oh mon dieu ! »** Murmura Nick. Louis rouvrit les yeux et sentit une brûlure dans son cou où les yeux d'Harry étaient posés. **« Tu as la capacité de contrôler les émotions. »** Murmura-t-il de nouveau. **« J'ai lu des tas de bouquins, mais je n'avais jamais vécu ça et c'est fantastique. Tu as apaisé la pièce entière en quelques secondes. Comment as-tu fais ? »**

 

L'alpha de la meute toussota, éloignant ainsi la question de Nick.

 

 **« Yann passera en fin de semaine pour que nous discutions. »** Dit calmement Harry. **« Mais j'ai confiance en lui. Sa demande n'est pas innocente, de ce fait et même si Louis est ici temporairement, respecter-le. »** Dit Harry et Louis sût que c'était le loup qui parlait.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Trois jours que Louis était ici. Harry avait prit le temps de l'observer et il était d'ailleurs en train de le faire en ce moment même. Louis était sur la terrasse, surplombant le monde en quelque sorte. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux châtain et il emportait jusqu'à Harry son parfum de pluie orageuse et de cerise. Un parfum qu'il aimait sentir un peu plus chaque jour. Comme l'avait assuré Yann, Louis était discret.

 

Quand Harry s'était levé le premier matin, un petit déjeuné l'attendait sur la table – gaufres et café – et Louis ne s'était pas montré de la matinée, avant qu'il ne le voit sortir des bois aux alentours de midi. Il avait l'air rassasié et cela piqua la curiosité d'Harry, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Au cours de l'après-midi, il avait regardé Louis qui avait été rapidement adopté par les louveteaux. _Louis par-ci. Louis par-là._ Jamais il n'avait vu ça et ils ne cessaient de parler de lui.

 

C'était surprenant. Les louveteaux bien qu'encore innocents étaient en général très prévenants et n'accueillaient pas d'étrangers aussi facilement et pourtant...

 

Le second matin, ce fut la même chose. Un petit déjeuné l'attendait – omelette, bacon et café cette fois-ci – et Louis n'était réapparut qu'aux environs de midi avant d'être acculé par les louveteaux pour le reste de la journée.

 

Ce matin en revanche, quand il s'était levé, le petit déjeuné était là – œufs brouillés, toast et café – mais l'odeur de Louis emplissait ses poumons. Il avait englouti son déjeuné avec envie puis il avait siroté son café dans son salon, observant Louis debout sur la terrasse. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Il ne le savait pas, cependant il se plaisait à l'observer, des questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Jamais, il n'avait rencontré une personne comme lui.

 

Pourquoi un alpha refusait-il de se transformer ? Pourquoi un alpha baissait-il la tête dans certaines situations ? Quels étaient ses autres pouvoirs ? La démonstration lors de son arrivée lui avait presque coupé le souffle. Certains de sa meute avait des dons, mais ils étaient moins puissants. Peut-être que Louis pourrait les aider. Son regard s'attarda sur son corps. Il portait un pantalon noir, serré ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc aux rayures bleu marine. Louis était un très beau mâle, c'était certain et il était surpris qu'il ne soit pas déjà écroulé sous les demandes des louves célibataires de la meute. Peut-être qu'il les repoussaient.

 

Louis tourna la tête en sa direction et le salua doucement. Harry prit cela comme un signe et il le rejoignit, se postant à ses côtés pour observer à son tour sa meute vue d'en haut.

 

 **« Merci pour le petit déjeuné. »** Dit-il et comme les deux matins précédents, Louis ne répondit que par un hochement de la tête.

 

 **« Yann aimerait savoir quand est-ce qu'il pourrait venir. »** Louis se tourna vers lui et Harry se perdit dans ses yeux arctique quelques longues secondes.

 

**« Demain ? Mon troisième lieutenant rentre dans la journée, tu pourras faire sa connaissance. »**

 

 **« Je vais aller courir. »** Annonça Louis, tournant le dos au vide et se rapprochant de la baie-vitrée.

 

 **« Louis ! »** L'appela le bouclé. Il se tourna vers lui. **« Nous allons devoir parler tu en as conscience ? »** Demanda-t-il. Louis acquiesça. **« Où vas-tu courir ? »**

 

**« Jusqu'au lac. »**

 

**« Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ? »**

 

 **« Ton loup trépigne ? »** Demanda-t-il et Harry crut voir un léger sourire déformer ses lèvres.

 

**« Oui et non. Je ne compte pas me transformer. »**

 

 **« Pourquoi ? »** Demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

 

**« Même si tu n'es pas un membre officiel de ma meute, tu vis ici et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire mal en me transformant. »**

 

Dire que Louis était surpris serait un euphémisme. Mais Harry n'avait pas uniquement observé la façon dont son corps bougé. La manière dont ses muscles se contractés en fonction de ses mouvements. Ni son joli minois ou ses fesses absolument merveilleuses. Il avait également vu cette pointe de douleur dans ses yeux quand il voyait l'un des membres se transformer. Cette façon qu'il avait de tourner le regard vers le ciel pour ne plus les voir.

 

 **« Pourquoi tu ne te transformes que rarement, Louis ? »** Demanda Harry, se rapprochant.

 

Le châtain lui sourit tristement et rentra dans le salon pour disparaître dans les couloirs. Harry n'aurait pas de réponses aujourd'hui, mais qu'importe. Il allait courir avec lui.

 

...

 

Et courir aux côtés de Louis était quelque chose d'incroyable.

 

Malgré sa forme humaine, son loup prenait le dessus et il courrait bien plus vite qu'Harry l'aurait imaginé. Il filait à travers les bois, comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Il slalomait avec adresse entre les arbres. Il sautait les différents troncs qui jonchés le sol. Il était comme le vent. Rapide et agile, se glissant telle une aiguille entre des filets.

 

Il s'adaptait si vite qu'Harry se demandait quels secrets pouvaient hantés Louis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis avait été réquisitionné par les louveteaux, une fois sa course avec Harry terminée. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de sortir de la lisière de la forêt que douze petites créatures l'avait attrapé et tiré de force. Le bouclé avait sourit légèrement et ses devoirs d'alpha l'avait appelé. De son côté, Louis s'était installé sur le sol, entouré par les petits et face à Eleanor qui se tenait debout, souriante. Bien qu'au début, elle avait eut l'air incertaine quand à la présence de Louis ici, elle s'était rapidement habituée à lui. Louis était en train d'assister à un cours sur les guérisseurs. Nick était le seul de la meute et bien que Louis en était également un, il écouta avec attention les dires de la brune sans mentionner son don.

 

Parce qu'être guérisseur était un don. Pouvoir enlever le mal. Ôter la douleur physique afin d'atténuer les souffrances. C'était un don du ciel. Un véritable cadeau de Gévaudan. Ce don était précieux et beaucoup de loups ne savaient pas comment l'utiliser correctement.

 

L'après-midi passa ainsi, après le cours d'Eleanor, les louveteaux voulurent partir au lac accompagnés de Louis. Bien sûr il lui était impossible de résister, c'était donc avec Eleanor et Nick qu'ils traversèrent une partie de la forêt pour se retrouver face à un immense lac entouré par les arbres. Le soleil frappé, réchauffant l'eau et leurs peaux quand les arbres ne cachaient pas la vue. Les trois adultes parlèrent de tout, de rien. Plus de rien qu’autre chose. Bien que Nick aurait voulu lui poser des questions sur son contrôle des émotions, Harry le lui avait interdit.

 

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de dix-huit heures qu'il reçut un message de la part d'Harry annonçant le retour du troisième lieutenant. Louis s'éclipsa pour prendre une douche et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait dans le salon. Quand il entra, Harry se retourna et les effluves du parfum de Louis chatouillèrent joyeusement ses narines. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se concentrant pour lutter contre la tension qui irradiait de son corps. Louis lui faisait un tel effet. Si Louis le perçut, il n'en montra pas les signes. Harry était un alpha, la maîtrise de ses émotions étaient bien plus faciles.

 

Ensemble, ils quittèrent les lieux et descendirent les marches de pierre pour rejoindre la grotte. Le châtain avait remarqué que cette grotte était le quartier général. Celle pour les réunions de meute, celle qui accueillait les grands repas. Celle où les enfants jouaient.

 

Quand Louis entra dans la salle, une odeur familière l'entoura et ses sens s'affolèrent. Il attrapa le poignet du bouclé et l'arrêta dans sa marche. Louis tourna la tête vers le troisième lieutenant qui se tenait à l'opposé de la pièce. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Zayn lâcha la tasse de café qu'il avait entre les mains pour se rapprocher de Louis rapidement. Ou trop lentement. Lui-même ne le savait. Les odeurs étaient mélangées, pourtant il les isola, les unes après les autres, pour ne garder que celle de Louis.

 

_Pluie orageuse et cerise._

 

 **« Lou... »** Murmura Zayn.

 

Il avala les derniers pas et attrapa Louis pour l'enserrer dans ses bras dans une poigne forte et dure. Harry fronça les sourcils et observa – comme tous les autres – la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Se connaissaient-ils ? La réponse était plutôt évidente. Comment se connaissaient-ils ? A quel point pouvait-on connaître quelqu'un pour le donner un surnom si enfantin ? Pourquoi Zayn n'avait-il jamais parlé d'un alpha ? Des questions. Encore et toujours.

 

**« Tu – c'est bien toi et – tu es – »**

 

Zayn marmonnait plus qu'il ne parlait, trop occupé à regarder Louis sous tous les angles, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui. Mais son odeur ne pouvait le tromper.

 

**« Là. Tu es là et - »**

 

Louis pouvait sentir son cœur battre comme un forcené dans sa poitrine. Il battait si fort et si vite. De tous les endroits dans lesquelles il était passé, jamais il n'avait pensé le trouver ici. Dans la meute de Harry. Dans cette meute. Pourtant, il était là. Face à lui. C'était bien lui qui venait de prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains. C'était bien ses yeux marrons qui le détaillé de haut en bas. C'était bien son odeur qu'il sentait. Mais Louis se recula doucement, quittant le contact de Zayn. Il recula lentement, jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre une surface dure et chaude. Le torse de Harry. Ce dernier posa une main sur son avant-bras et sans pouvoir le contrôler Louis ferma les yeux, emportant l'alpha de la meute avec lui.

 

 

 

_**« Viens avec moi ! »** Murmura Louis._

 

_Il était plus petit, moins affiné. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et face à lui, Zayn. Plus jeune également, ressemblant plus à un gamin entrant à peine dans l'adolescence qu'à ce qu'il ressemblait aujourd'hui._

 

_**« Je ne peux pas. »** Chuchota Zayn, sur le même ton._

 

_Louis avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Sa pommette droite était bleuté. Sa lèvre inférieure fendue. On pouvait sentir la détresse sur son visage et la peine dans ses yeux quand au refus du brun._

 

_**« Pourquoi ? »** _

 

_**« Je ne peux pas. »** Répéta Zayn._

 

_**« Je t'en - »** _

 

 

 

Tout devint flou et Louis rouvrit les yeux. Deux bras puissants l'entouraient, mais il ne bougea pas. L'odeur d'Harry s'infiltra en lui comme depuis trois jours. Il pouvait d'ici entendre les multiples questions du bouclé. Et Zayn était toujours là. Debout face à lui. La peine était lisible sur son visage. La honte se lisait dans ses yeux. Même s'il ne voulait pas que Zayn se sente ainsi, Louis ne fit rien pour capter ses émotions ou pour les aspirer. Il le laissa se débattre avec ses démons. Avec ses doutes et ses regrets. Non, Louis n'était rancunier ou quelque chose du genre, il était juste... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Mais revoir Zayn, sans y être préparé...

 

 **« Calme-toi ! »** Murmura Harry dans le creux de son oreille.

 

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son souffle s'était fait plus rapide et plus pressant.

 

 **« Lou ! »** Murmura Zayn.

 

Sa voix était teintée de doutes et de douleurs. Deux sentiments qui broyèrent le cœur de Louis, mais il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas tout de suite. Il devait d'abord... Il devait... Analyser la situation. Voilà, il devait... Non ! Il ne savait plus. Il était perdu. Complètement perdu. Pourquoi Yann ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mentionné le fait que Zayn était ici ? Dans cette meute ? Il devait le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. C'était un lieutenant de l'alpha. C'était définitivement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Mais un second souvenir le percuta et Harry raffermit sa prise sur lui.

 

 

 

_**« Zayn Jawaad Malik, serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? »** Cria Louis._

 

_**« Louis William Tomlinson, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. »** Répondit Zayn, criant lui aussi._

 

_Au bord d'une falaise, Louis était pendu dans le vide, accroché à un rocher. Il avait bêtement glissé et Zayn riait beaucoup trop pour lui tendre la main et l'aider. Ils étaient jeunes. Très jeunes. Leurs regards innocents. L'étincelle d'adrénaline, malgré la situation. Les rires enfantins. Louis balança son pied sur une surface plate et prit appuie pour remonter doucement sur le rocher, sans l'aide de son ami._

 

_**« Tu as crié comme une fille. »** Rit Zayn._

 

_**« Tu veux savoir qui va crier comme une fille dans une seconde ? »** Demanda Louis._

 

_Ses yeux bleu brillaient de malice et une étincelle d'argent éclata..._

 

 

 

Harry avait le souffle court à son tour. Il respirait rapidement et durement. Il leva le regard vers son troisième lieutenant. Ils avaient étés amis. De bons amis. Très bons amis même. Ce retour dans le passé était à la fois perturbant, mais fascinant. Louis n'était pas commun et maintenant, Harry comprenait pourquoi Yann avait cherché ses mots avec lui. Mais demain Yann serait ici. Et il lui donnerait des réponses. En attendant, il regarda son lieutenant, qui mal à l'aise, évita son regard.

 

 **« Vous avez étés amis. »** Sa voix rauque s'éleva dans les airs. Zayn acquiesça, bien que ça ne soit pas une nécessité. **« Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur ce que Louis vient de faire et j'ai retenu un détail. Les souvenirs partagés ont toujours un sens. »**

 

**« Je - »**

 

 **« Attention Zayn ! Attention à ce que tu vas me répondre ! »** Prévint-il d'une voix sourde et Louis sentit que ce n'était pas Harry, mais l'alpha qui le mettait en garde. **« Si tu m'as menti, il vaudrait mieux que tu aies une sacré bonne raison. »**

 

Louis vit dans les yeux de Zayn la détresse, la peine, la honte et... Finalement, il apaisa les loups présents. Il pouvait sentir dans son dos le cœur d'Harry ralentir pour reprendre un rythme normal. Il vit les yeux de Zayn changer en une expression sereine et calme.

 

 **« Tu l'as encore fait ! »** Chantonna Nick, brisant l'instant.

 

Le châtain regarda le guérisseur et lui sourit légèrement. Nick avait une telle bonne humeur. Et tant de questions également, mais ça, c'était un détail à part.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Personne ne savait vraiment comment Louis avait réussi à convaincre Harry qu'avoir cette conversation « maintenant » serait une mauvaise idée. Mais quand ils étaient retournés dans la grotte, l'alpha avait fait savoir qu'ils discuteraient plus calmement demain, aux côtés de Yann. Sans que Louis ait besoin d’apaiser les tensions et d'ailleurs, Harry voulait vraiment comprendre comment il faisait et comment il s'était rendu compte de son pouvoir. Il n'oubliait pas non plus les retours dans le passé. Les deux visions auxquelles il avait assisté l'avait retourné et il n'avait pas réussi à se détacher de Louis. Il avait ressenti comme le besoin de le protéger. De faire une barrière entre Zayn et lui.

 

Cependant, il voyait parfaitement combien Zayn et Louis avaient étés unis dans le passé. Harry n'aimait pas les secrets, ou du moins si, mais pas ce genre de secrets. Le genre lourds. Parce qu'ils étaient toujours porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles. Ou d'une souffrance profonde qui ne s'atténuer qu'au fil des années et s'il devait juger la réaction du châtain, il dirait qu'il souffrait encore de son passé. Les secrets n'étaient jamais une bonne chose, surtout dans leur monde.

 

En quittant son lit ce matin, une odeur de bacon et toast beurré ainsi qu'une odeur de café avait chatouillée ses narines. Son petit déjeuné. Servis. Prêt. Encore chaud. Il huma le parfum de Louis, mais il sût rapidement qu'il était parti courir. Yann ne devait arriver qu'en début d'après-midi avec l'un de ses lieutenants et son fils. Alors Harry occupa sa matinée en travaillant sur différentes demandes d'alliance, il refusait la plupart. Il était lié à la meute de Yann et pour Harry c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Sa meute était calme, ne faisant pas parler d'elle, sauf lors de rassemblement ou lors de réunions d'alphas qu'il ne pouvait éviter.

 

Quand un brouhaha s'éleva dehors, il quitta son bureau pour rejoindre la terrasse et regarder en contre-bas. Il sourit en apercevant Yann, son lieutenant, Brandon et son fils, Keith, qui maintenant était âgé de deux ans. Un mouvement en bordure de la forêt attira son regard et il vit Louis en sortir et Keith crier : _**« C'est Lou papa, c'est Lou. »**_ Puis il courut vers lui et le châtain le réceptionna facilement le faisant tournoyer. Son rire d’enfant résonna entre les montagnes et il se dit qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu Louis ainsi. Si souriant et l'air si apaisé. Il ne l'était qu'en présence des louveteaux. Sa curiosité n'était qu'un peu plus piquée.

 

De longues minutes plus tard, Yann et Harry étaient assis dans le salon de ce dernier, dans sa maison afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Louis était avec Keith et Brandon sur la terrasse. Ils discutaient tout en jouant avec le petit qui riait et s'accrocher désespérément au cou de Louis. Et Harry se dit qu'il aurait aimé découvrir cette facette de Louis beaucoup plus tôt.

 

 **« C'est un grand enfant. »** Sourit Yann. Le bouclé nota le regard de ce dernier, il était paternel et protecteur. **« Il est mature et responsable, il a vécu ce que beaucoup d'entre nous ne vivrons jamais, mais il garde cette âme d'enfant au fond de lui. Par moment, il réagit comme eux. »**

 

Il sourit légèrement se souvenant d'un Louis hyperactif bien des années plus tôt. Sans cesse en mouvements. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, sauf quand sa mère le mettait au lit. Et le lendemain, il n'était pas plus calme que la veille, bien au contraire.

 

 **« Son loup et lui sont en osmose total. J'ai rarement vu une telle alchimie. Même s'il arrive que ça coince comme nous tous. Le loup de Louis est extraverti, Louis par contre est introverti. »** Souligna-t-il, Harry fronça les sourcils. **« Ils s'opposent, mais fusionnent parfaitement. C'est... »**

 

 **« Hors du commun ? »** Proposa le bouclé, un sourire aux lèvres.

 

 **« Exactement ! »** Rit Yann, secouant la tête. **« Tu sais a quel âge il a eu sa première transformation ? »** Demanda Yann, tournant son regard vers Harry.

 

Chaque transformation avait lieu dans le courant de la huitième année. Vivre sa première transformation quand on atteignait ses huit ans. C'était comme un rite de passage. Comme un premier test. Rare étaient les loups se transformant avant ou après _ (∞)

 

 **« Deux ans et trois mois. »** Annonça-t-il. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. **« Oui, ça paraît dingue, mais c'est arrivé. Malheureusement, son père a comprit qu'il serait différent. Et particulièrement fort. »**

 

La voix de Yann fut teintée d'une légère pointe de tristesse et Harry tourna de nouveau son regard sur Louis. Il riait en chatouillant Keith, mais écoutant toujours Brandon.

 

**« Un père normal aurait tout fait pour l'aider et lui faire comprendre les choses, mais pas Austin. Lui non. Si son fils était fort et différent, alors il devait apprendre différemment. »**

 

Harry ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement entendre la suite, pourtant Yann continua sans attendre, comme s'il voulait chasser ses souvenirs aussi vite que possible.

 

**« La meute d'Austin et la mienne ont conclu une alliance bien avant la naissance de Louis. Je suis son parrain. J'ai vu Louis grandir et changer. Mais pas comme je l'aurais espéré. Ses transformations étaient rares. Trop rares pour assouvir son loup. »**

 

C'était définitif, Harry savait que la suite ne serait pas des plus plaisante à entendre. Un loup avait besoin de laisser sa rage se montrer. Un loup avait besoin de courir, d'hurler, de se montrer. La transformation était quelque chose d'indispensable pour l'assouvir. Autant pour le côté animal, que pour le côté humain. L'un sans l'autre ne fonctionnait pas.

 

**« Quand nous nous transformons, nous ressentons une douleur, mais c'est une douleur qui nous délivre, comme une montée en puissance. Pas Louis. Pour lui c'est comme... »**

 

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans ses souvenirs la façon, les mots qu'avaient employé le châtain pour lui expliquer.

 

**« Comme si tu lui brisais les os un par un. Comme si tu lui arrachais chaque membre lentement pour lui faire mal. Comme si tu frappais le loup en lui qui fini par hurler sa rage. Comme si tu n'étais pas transformé pendant des mois. »**

 

Ne pas se transformer pendant des jours étaient déjà difficile pour un loup. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Imaginer Louis se transformer et souffrir lui fit mal.

 

**« C'est donc pour ça qu'il ne se transforme pas ? »**

 

 **« Je ne sais pas si c'est pour cette raison. »** Répondit Yann dans un haussement d'épaules. **« Nous n'en avons jamais discutés. Il n'aime pas en parler, il sait qu'il est différent et quand nous nous transformons et lui non, ça le blesse autant son loup que lui. »**

 

Harry savait déjà cela. Il avait remarqué la douleur dans les yeux de Louis.

 

**« Je pense qu'il y a autre chose, mais qu'il refuse de le dire. Pour le moment. »**

 

Il s'arrêta et but une longue gorgée de café, suivant le regard d'Harry.

 

Louis avait l'air pur et innocent. Il avait l'air heureux, mais si seul et triste en même temps. L'alpha sentit une montée de rage parcourir ses veines et ce sentiment de protection s'élever.

 

**« Parle-moi de Zayn. »**

 

Yann rit, la tête en arrière.

 

 **« Zayn et Louis. Le duo infernal, c'était leur surnom. »** Harry sourit doucement. **« Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Zayn est plus vieux de deux ans, quand Louis est né, il était là. Son père était guérisseur. Il a prit Louis dans ses bras et c'était comme un coup de foudre entre les deux. »**

 

Quand Zayn avait prit Louis dans ses bras, un lien s'était tisé entre eux. Comme un fil invisible. Une amitié solide. Un amour – amical – indestructible. Quelque chose de fort et unique.

 

**« C'est Louis qui a initié Zayn à se transformer avant l'âge il avait six ans, Louis quatre. On ne sait pas comment ils ont fait. Zayn est juste arrivé, sous sa forme de loup, Louis sur son dos. »**

 

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry imaginant la scène.

 

 **« Je crois que c'est à ce moment que le père de Zayn et la mère de Louis ont compris ce lien entre eux. »** Expliqua-t-il. **« Quand les premiers pouvoirs de Louis sont apparus, il devait avoir six ans. Mais, il pensait avoir un problème et il ne voulait pas en parler avec son père. Il s'est tourné vers Jawaad. »**

 

Avec le temps, Jawaad, le père de Zayn était devenu proche de Louis. L'avoir sans cesse dans les pattes, le voir tourner autour de lui, il s'était prit d'affection et c'était tout naturellement que Louis avait fini par en discuter avec lui plutôt qu'avec sa mère ou pire encore, son père.

 

 **« Jawaad est guérisseur, mais il contrôle également les éléments. L'eau, le vent et le feu. »** Dit-il. **« Jawaad lui a fait passer des sortes de tests. Et il a découvert que Louis n'était pas uniquement un loup avec une avance notable. »**

 

Harry leva la main, l'intimant au silence pour qu'il assimile toutes les informations qu'il venait de récolter depuis le début de cette conversation.

 

Louis et Zayn se connaissaient depuis la naissance du châtain. Louis s'était transformé cinq ans et neuf mois plus tôt que la normale. C'était Louis qui avait initié Zayn à sa transformation deux ans avant l'âge requis. Le loup de Louis et lui-même étaient en osmose totale. Il ne se transformait pas à cause de la douleur et probablement pour une autre raison que seul Louis n'ignorait pas.

 

**« Louis m'a téléphoné hier pour me raconter qu'il avait revu Zayn. »**

 

 **« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était ici ? »** Demanda Harry, curieux de la réponse de Yann.

 

 **« Je savais que Louis s'envolerait s'il le savait. »** Répondit Yann.

 

Oh oui il le savait !

 

Si le châtain avait eu vent de la présence de Zayn dans la meute d'Harry, il avait été certain qu'en se levant le lendemain matin, Louis aurait disparu. Il serait parti, en silence. Sans personne.

 

**« Zayn est rattaché à toute son enfance et une partie de son adolescence. Leur lien s'est brisé un jour, mais je sais aussi qu'hier ce lien s'est ranimé. Douloureusement, mais pour un bien. »**

 

 **« J'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître de Zayn. »** Soupira Harry, mi-agacé, mi-déçu. **« Et quand je découvre Louis, je me dis que c'est impossible. »**

 

Yann rit joyeusement.

 

**« Louis est l'impossible du possible. »**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Keith éclata de rire et Louis le serra dans ses bras, se relevant le gardant contre lui. Keith enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule somnolant.

 

Finalement, Louis et Brandon rentrèrent pour rejoindre Harry et Yann. Le parfum de Louis chatouilla une nouvelle fois les sens d'Harry et il ne fit rien contre. Il s'était habitué à son odeur et il l'appréciait. Beaucoup !

 

Louis s'installa sur un fauteuil, face à Harry et Brandon face à Yann. Keith couina et se lova contre Louis profitant des caresses dans ses cheveux et du calme apaisant du châtain.

 

Brandon regarda Yann quelques secondes avant de reprendre le flambeau, connaissant Louis tout aussi bien. **« Tu savais que Louis avait vécu en loup solitaire ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 

Harry le regarda avant de regarder Louis qui avait tourné toute son attention sur le louveteau somnolant dans ses bras.

 

**« Quand il a eut quinze ans, il a quitté sa meute. Il a disparu. Pendant deux ans. Ce n'est qu'à ses dix-sept ans que quelqu'un l'a revu. »**

 

Brandon était très différent de Yann. Il parlait sans hésitation, mais Harry pouvait sentir son envie de chasser au plus vite ses souvenirs.

 

 **« C'était Jawaad. A ce moment, Zayn était toujours dans la meute d'Austin, il a préféré ne pas lui en parler. Jawaad a gardé le secret pendant trois mois, avant de venir trouver Yann. »** Dit-il rapidement.

 

Il prit tout juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et enchaîna, assommant quelque peu Yann qui avait pourtant demandé à Brandon de ne pas agir ainsi. Mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Brandon avait toujours eu une rancœur profonde envers la meute de Austin Tomlinson.

 

**« Yann, Line et moi avons décidés de partir à sa recherche. »**

 

Vivre en loup solitaire n'était bon en rien. Que ce soit pour l'humain ou le loup. Il devenait une proie facile et malgré la force de Louis, il se souvenait amèrement avoir rencontré plusieurs meutes et des coups qu'il avait du accuser pour vivre en solitaire.

 

 **« Nous l'avons cherchés pendant une demie année. Louis a toujours su brouiller les pistes et il savait que quelqu'un était sur ses traces. »** Son rire s'éleva légèrement. **« Il ne restait jamais plus de deux jours au même endroit. Cependant, nous avons du abandonner les recherches. »** Expliqua-t-il, jetant un coup d’œil au châtain qui comme il le savait n'avait pas offert son attention à quelqu'un d'autre qu'au garçon dans ses bras.

 

 **« Pourquoi avoir abandonné les recherches ? »** Demanda Harry.

 

 **« Une demie année c'est long. Nous savions après tout ce temps que si Louis voulait être trouvé, il aurait fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. »** Répondit Yann sirotant son café. **« De plus, nous avions perdu sa trace. »** Harry vit Louis sourire doucement. Un sourire qui lui fit du bien à voir. **« Nous sommes rentrés et Jawaad était là. Zayn avait quitté la meute d'Austin à son tour. »**

 

Harry se souvenait avoir vu Zayn pour la première fois sous sa forme de loup. Allongé sur de la mousse, calme, silencieux, les yeux ouverts. Il l'avait accueillit, puis était rapidement devenu son troisième lieutenant pour sa fidélité et sa bravoure. Il avait voulu en savoir plus sur Zayn, et ce dernier lui avait expliqué avoir quitté sa meute pour des raisons qu'il refusait de donner, malgré le fait qu'Harry soit désormais son alpha. Mais maintenant, il avait comme l'impression que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient sur le flou perpétuel qui émané de Zayn.

 

 **« Jawaad était dévasté et Austin refusé de lancer des recherches. Quand toi et moi avons prit contact et que tu m'as parlé de Zayn, j'ai été soulagé de le savoir avec toi. »** Dit Yann. **« Jawaad également ! Puis, nous avons voulus partir de nouveau à la recherche de Louis, cependant Austin est arrivé à son tour. »**

 

Son visage se ferma et Harry sentit la colère et la rage monter en lui. Rage et colère qui ne durèrent que quelques secondes quand Louis l'entoura d'une aura seine et parfaitement calme. Yann sourit, sentant son cœur ralentir sa course.

 

Si Nick était là, il serait comme un fou une nouvelle fois.

 

 **« Tu as remarqué que Louis apaise toujours les tensions ? »** Demanda Yann.

 

 **« C'est une habitude que j'ai effectivement remarqué dès le premier jour. »** Sourit Harry.

 

Louis leva la tête vers l'imposant plafond en pierre et ne dit rien, gardant son visage aussi impassible que possible. Il n'aimait pas les tensions et les sentiments néfastes. Il avait grandi entouré de ce genre de sentiments et il voulait toujours les chasser.

 

 **« Austin voulait savoir où nos recherches avaient cessée. Nous avons refusé de lui répondre. Nous lui avons donné une mauvaise piste. »** Avoua Brandon. **« Lisla contrôle également les émotions et elle avait senti en Austin de la rancœur, de la haine, de la colère. A fortes doses. Alors nous avons jugé plus raisonnable de ne pas lui dire la vérité. »**

 

 **« Après ça, j'ai fini par retrouver Louis. Au début, sa confiance était proche de zéro. Je crois même qu'elle était bien en-dessous de zéro. »** Murmura Yann. **« Il est resté avec nous pendant deux ans. Il est le parrain de Keith. »** Dit-il dans un sourire.

 

Cependant, et malgré le fait que Louis vivait presque serein, la vérité avait fini par le rattraper et il avait du fuir. De nouveau. Yann lui avait parlé d'Harry Styles. Un alpha vivant avec sa meute. Sans bruit. Sans besoin de faire parler de lui. Une meute calme et paisible, dans laquelle il pourrait se ressourcer et vivre tranquillement.

 

Les yeux vert d'Harry brillèrent étrangement. La connexion venait de se faire.

 

 **« Tu as tout compris Harry ! »** Souffla Yann.

 

Louis se leva, Keith dans ses bras et murmura qu'il allait faire un tour. Ils le regardèrent partir, mais avant de quitter la grotte, Louis se tourna vers Harry qui l'observé en retour. Le châtain fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis ses quinze ans. Il le laissa ressentir ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

 

_Peur. Angoisse. Douleurs. Doutes. Tristesse. Souffrance. Souffrance. Souffrance. Peur. Souffrance. Angoisse. Peur. Peur. Peur. Souffrance. Tristesse. Douleurs. Doutes. Peur. Souffrance._

 

**« Austin a toujours écouté les « on-dit » autour de lui. Et évidemment, il a entendu parler de ce loup si particulier. »**

 

 **« Il traque son fils »** Cracha Brandon, sa voix claquant tel un fouet. **« Nous ne savons pas tout, la raison du départ de Louis. Celle de Zayn. Pourquoi il le traque avec autant d’obsession. Nous n'avons pas de réponses. »**

 

**« Ses pouvoirs ? »**

 

 **« C'est effectivement la raison qui semble la plus évidente. »** Acquiesça Yann. **« Louis contrôle les émotions, les éléments, il est guérisseur, il peut également te faire plonger dans le passé. »** C'était un pouvoir qu'Harry connaissait pour l'avoir vécu pas plus tard qu'hier. **« Mais lui seul connaît l’entièreté de ses pouvoirs. »**

 

Alors personne, hormis Louis, ne connaissait l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Il sentit de nouveau ce sentiment de protection l'envahir. Comme un besoin vital de le protéger quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Si Austin connaissait les pouvoirs de son fils, alors il pourrait parfaitement vouloir se les approprier. Trouvant une injustice sur le fait que son fils soit un alpha d'une puissance unique.

 

**« Comment Louis est-il devenu un alpha ? »**

 

Yann et Brandon se regardèrent de longues secondes, puis finalement Brandon brisa le silence.

 

 **« Deux jours après la naissance de Keith, une meute est venue à notre rencontre. Nous leur avons offert l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Il était en sous-nombre, leur alpha était plutôt correct. Cependant, au cours de la nuit, ils nous ont attaqués. »** Expliqua-t-il, plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Harry. **« Un mâle et une femelle ont voulu emporter Keith avec eux. Louis s'est élevé devant eux. Toute sa puissance s'est concentrée dans la protection de Keith. »**

 

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit pour se refermer tout aussi vite.

 

**« Son loup et lui-même, d'où sa puissance. Il s'est transformé. Ignorant la douleur, sa seule priorité, c'était Keith. Keith et personne d'autre. »**

 

 **« Et tu ne l'a jamais vu se transformer ? »** Dit Harry, surpris, tournant son attention sur Yann.

 

Ce dernier secoua la tête de gauche à droite. **« Je pense que cette nuit-là, quelque chose s'est passé et Louis a transmis un don à Keith. Il y a une légende, qui dit qu'un don peut se transmettre dans certaines circonstances. Et Keith est déjà si vif, si réfléchis. Comme Louis l'était. »**

 

 **« Tu penses qu'il s'élèvera avant l'âge ? »** Demanda le bouclé.

 

**« Je pense qu'il le fera, mais si Louis le débloque, comme avec Zayn. »**

 

Harry souffla et se laissa choir dans le fauteuil. C'était beaucoup d'informations en quelques heures. Il n'avait pas les réponses à toutes ses questions, mais celles qui venaient d'avoir aujourd'hui étaient suffisantes.

 

Il offrit aux deux loups l'hospitalité pour la nuit et de toute façon, Harry sentait que Keith ne voulait pas se détacher de Louis. Au cours du repas, Harry observa Louis sous un œil neuf. Comment en vingt-et-un ans, sa vie avait put être aussi difficile et compliquée à vivre ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir une toute autre personne à ses côtés. Keith le monopolisé – il n'y avait définitivement aucune autre façon de le dire. Il était assis sur ses genoux, refusant de manger s'il n'était pas sur Louis. Quand à Louis, il était là, même s'il souriait que légèrement, Harry pouvait déjà dire qu'il aimait le voir comme ça. Et non enfermé dans sa coquille. Harry pouvait voir l'étincelle dans ses yeux, celle du plaisir d'être entouré par trois membres de sa famille. Même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang.

 

Quand chacun rejoignit sa chambre, le bouclé resta un moment sur la terrasse, regardant en contre-bas. Il avait apprit tant de choses sur Louis. Un passé qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Parce que Louis avait cette habitude de toujours garder son visage si impassible. Le voir cet après-midi aux côtés de Keith, la façon dont il agissait, il avait l'impression d'avoir eu un tout nouveau Louis. Et ce Louis là, il lui plaisait. Beaucoup !

 

Tout n'avait pas été dit. Cependant, il était satisfait. Le reste pouvait bien attendre un peu. Sa priorité désormais, était de protéger Louis de son père. Il se demanda s'il devait mettre au courant sa meute ou uniquement ses lieutenants. Bien que tous lui faisait confiance, il n'était pas contre l'avis de ses lieutenants. Ils étaient là pour ça. Pour qu'Harry ne fonce pas droit dans le mur sans penser aux conséquences.

 

Il inspira longuement l'odeur de la nuit avant de rentrer et éteindre chaque lumière rejoignant lentement sa chambre. Mais, il s'arrêta en chemin et regarda longuement la porte close devant lui. Louis était à l'intérieur, mais il ne percevait aucun bruit. Pourtant, il leva le bras pour frapper contre celle-ci, mais la voix étouffée de Louis lui autorisa l'entrée avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire autre chose. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce garçon – cet homme plutôt – était pleins de surprises. Et Louis, était là. Assis sur son lit, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes étendues sous les draps. De jolies lunettes sur son nez – il était à croquer – et un vieux livre entre les mains. Le bouclé sentit de nouveau cette envie de protection et de possession courir dans ses veines, mais il l'ignora – encore – pour s'asseoir sur le lit, tourné vers le châtain qui le regardait.

 

 **« Je te protégerai. »** Dit Harry de sa voix rauque et sensuelle. **« Je t'en fais la promesse. »**

 

Ils se regardèrent, en silence. Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, à se regarder. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps à partir du moment où ses yeux avaient rencontrés la beauté de ceux de Louis. Finalement, après une éternité, il pressa sa main contre la cheville couverte de Louis, avant de se relever et s'avancer vers la porte pour le laisser dans sa tranquillité. Et avant qu'il ne la referme, il entendit la réponse de Louis à sa promesse.

 

**« Merci ! »**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis n'avait pas était courir ce matin, préférant rester auprès de Keith, Yann et Brandon jusqu'à leur départ. Départ qui s'était déroulé une heure plus tôt, en début d'après-midi. Il avait vu Yann échanger quelques derniers mots avec Harry. Ce dernier avait acquiescer avant de les laisser filer, les saluant d'un dernier geste de la main. Depuis, il était sur la terrasse, lisant un bouquin pour passer le temps. Ce soir il devait aller en ville et il refusait d'y aller dans la journée. Moins il voyait de monde, mieux il se portait. Ces deux années en tant que loup solitaire avait encore quelques effets néfastes sur lui.

  
D'où il était, il avait une vue totale sur Harry qui était dans son bureau, discutant activement avec Liam. Il ignorait le sujet de la conversation, mais il pouvait deviner que Harry n'avait pas l'air calme. Sa mâchoire ne cessait de se contracter. Ses mouvements de bras étaient secs et vifs. Et Louis mentirait s'il disait ne pas apprécier malgré tout le spectacle. La façon dont ses muscles bougeaient sous son t-shirt blanc. Sa grandeur, dévoilant une puissance effroyable. Il était magnifique et bien que Louis pensait que c'était une très, vraiment, très mauvaise idée, il décida d'ignorer la boule se formant dans son ventre chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de pouvoir l'observer sans se faire pincer. Puis, pourquoi chercher des excuses quand il n'y en avait pas ? Harry était beau, fort et puissant. Il était donc normal de vouloir le regarder.

 

L'heure tourna et quand Louis rejoignit en fin d'après-midi Harry pour aller en ville, il le trouva pendu au téléphone, hurlant contre quelqu'un et il décida qu'il ne voudrait pas être cette personne.

  
Ce fût donc avec Niall qu'ils partirent en ville. Louis avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Les autres commençaient à réellement se ternir et il préférait ne pas se retrouver à moitié nu dans la même maison qu'un alpha qui titillait ses sens.

 

Niall était gentil, agréable et souriant. Louis ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi lumineux. C'était comme un soleil. Il parlait beaucoup – sans cesse, mais sa bonne humeur était communicative et Louis se laissa aller à ses côtés. Il se sentait bien. Presque à sa place. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis bien longtemps. Même aux côtés de Yann. Ça avait été différent. Chaque jour, il avait eut la crainte de voir Austin Tomlinson débarquer et l'emmener. Et bien qu'il pourrait facilement aller contre les envies de son père, ce dernier avait toujours su où frapper.

 

Il apprit beaucoup de choses sur Niall. Des détails sans importances et d'autres détails plus importants. Ce n'est qu'après la tombée de la nuit qu'ils rentrèrent, de bonne humeur. Souriant et riant pour un rien. Louis regrettait même que ça soit déjà terminé, mais il savait que toutes les bonnes choses devaient se finir un jour. Et puis, rien ne les empêchaient de remettre ça plus tard.

 

Louis rejoignit le bouclé qui était dans la cuisine, leur préparant le repas. Il fit un crochet par sa chambre pour ranger ses vêtements avant de le retrouver et s'assit sur un tabouret.

 

 **« C'était bien ? »** Demanda Harry, en versant des pâtes dans l'eau bouillante.

 

**« Très ! Niall est vraiment agréable. »**

 

Harry lui sourit, acquiesçant silencieusement. Louis pouvait sentir qu'il était agacé et il savait que cela devait un rapport avec son coup de téléphone. Il pouvait sentir toute sa colère émaner de sa personne, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne tenta pas de l'apaiser non plus. Harry n'en avait pas besoin.

 

 **« Je voudrais te demander un service. »** Dit Harry se tournant vers Louis. Ce dernier hocha la tête. **« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour emmener Gaël et Ash au lac demain ? Niall sera sûrement avec toi, ils entrent dans leur huitième année et ils ont besoin de se dépenser. »**

 

**« Avec plaisir ! »**

 

Et le sourire qui fendit les lèvres de Harry réchauffa agréablement Louis. Il ignora une nouvelle fois cette boule se formant dans son ventre. Parce que ça ne voulait rien dire. Il avait faim, c'était probablement ça.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Gaël et Ash étaient en train de courir dans la forêt, suivit par Louis et Niall. Ils étaient en effet surexcité et Louis pouvait sentir la transformation approcher à grands pas. C'était pour bientôt. Ils étaient jumeaux et il voyait ce lien invisible entre eux. L'un bougeait, l'autre suivait. Comme des aimants et il trouvait cela génial. Ils riaient, se bousculaient, hurlaient. Aucun doute sur le besoin qu'ils avaient de se dépenser. Pourtant, deux odeurs lui passèrent sous le nez et il s'arrêta en même temps que Niall qui l'avait également sentis.

 

 **« Gaël, Ash, revenez par ici. »** Dit Louis.

 

Et bien que les deux garçons soient dans une excitation totale, le ton que venait d'employer Louis ne laissait aucune place à la contestation ou l'envie de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Les deux garçons se mirent entre eux. Louis et Niall se tournèrent l'un et l'autre pour repérer l'intru et putain, n'était-il pas censé y avoir une alarme ou quelque chose du genre ? Harry ne savait-il pas quand quelqu'un entré sur son territoire ? L'odeur se fit plus forte. Elle était un mélange de pin et terre. Elle était forte. Louis pouvait sentir la tension s'élever autour d'eux et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Niall et les deux enfants. Ce n'était pas eux. C'était les autres.

 

Il tourna sur lui-même et pouvait sentir le cœur de Niall battre plus vite que la normale, il était sur le qui-vive, mais ce qui mit Louis en rage fût de sentir la peur émaner des deux garçons. Il tourna encore et son corps cessa de bouger quand il aperçut des ombres filer d'un côté à l'autre. Deux. Ils étaient deux.

 

 **« Louis... »** Murmura Ash, incertain.

 

Le châtain posa une main sur le haut de sa tête sans le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les yeux et prendre le risque d'être trop distrait. Louis sentit sa propre respiration s'accélérer quand il décela les intentions des deux loups. Sa main se referma sur le bras de Niall.

 

**« Ils veulent les garçons. »**

 

Niall grimaça. Et là, l'un d'eux sortit de l'ombre, s'approchant lentement, un sourire aux lèvres. Louis sentit la rage monter en puissance et glissa les deux garçons derrière lui. Les intentions de l'assaillant étaient claires. Il voulait les garçons, mais avant ça, il allait devoir passer sur Louis et l'éliminer. Lui en vie, personne ne s'en prendrait à eux.

 

Niall compris le message et son seul but était de protéger les jumeaux. Louis aperçut du coin de l’œil le second sortir des ombres. Il pinça les lèvres. Deux contre un. Un jeu d'enfant.

 

Les deux hommes prirent leur forme de loup, s'avançant, menaçant, montrant les dents. Ils foulaient lentement le sol d'un pas lourd. Louis sentit son sang bouillir, son corps se mit a chauffer d'une chaleur qu'il connaissait que trop bien, son loup était en colère, en rogne, il hurlait sa rage en lui et il murmura à Niall de s'éloigner un peu, ce qu'il fit et quand il en comprit la raison, sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

 

Louis explosa. Son corps s'élança en avant et Niall entendit des bruits qu'il n'aurait jusque là jamais soupçonnés. Des os qui se brisent avec une violence inhumaine. Qui se tordent. Qui explosent. Les chaires qui se déchirent dans un crissement désagréable. Il assista à la violence de sa transformation et...

 

Comment pouvait-il être fasciné et choqué à la fois ? Chaque transformation était un peu douloureuse, mais c'était un mélange de douleur et d'extase. C'était incroyablement bon de se transformer, mais là... Ces bruits... Ces bruits qu'il entendait encore dans sa tête alors que Louis était devant lui sous... Sa forme de loup.

 

Son pelage était châtain, comme ses cheveux. Mais avec des reflets bleus. De vrais reflets bleu et... Ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu vif, teintés d'une lueur argentée. Il était magnifique. Absolument magnifique, mais l'heure n'était pas tellement à cela.

 

Comme si son grognement d'avertissement avait été le coup d’envoi, les deux loups sautèrent sur le loup bleu d'un même mouvement.

 

Abattre le plus fort, pour régner.

Ou la loi du plus fort.

 

Niall suivait Louis du regard, serrant les deux garçons contre lui. Il se battait avec agilité, avec une puissance incroyable, jamais il n'avait vu ça. Et probablement qu'il n'y aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Louis était déchaîné. Les deux autres loups ne lâchaient pas le morceau malgré le fait qu'ils soient dominés par la puissance du châtain.

 

Lâcher le morceau n'était pas dans leur idée. Les dents claquaient l'air. Les coups de pattes volaient. Les collisions étaient dures. Louis était au milieu et les deux loups lui tournaient autour, comme pour affaiblir sa proie, pour la déstabiliser, mais l'un d'eux trop pressé d'en finir lui sauta à la gorge. Louis couina et Ash hurla son prénom. Niall le rattrapa le gardant contre lui.

 

Il pourrait se transformer et aider Louis, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser les garçons seuls, comme ça. Ash était au bord de la panique et bien que Gaël avait l'air plus calme, ce n'était qu'une façade, parce qu'intérieurement il était juste terrifié.

 

Louis sauta sur l'un d'eux, le plus petit, et sa mâchoire se referma avec force autour de son cou. Il mordit dedans avec force et le secoua le faisant hurler de douleur. L'autre loup en profita pour lui foncer droit dessus et le mordit à son tour au cou. Mais Louis ne lâcha pas sa prise et fit un mouvement avant que Niall n'entende un craquement bien particulier raisonner dans la forêt. Il relâcha le loup qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il venait de lui briser les cervicales.

 

Il se retourna et les deux loups se firent face. Niall profita de l'occasion pour attraper son téléphone et appeler Nick. Pourquoi personne n'était encore là ? Pourquoi l'alarme ne s'était-elle donc pas déclenchée ?

 

Une odeur parvint aux narines de Niall et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

 

Il regarda derrière lui pour découvrir un troisième loup. Son visage pâli et il plaça les garçons derrière lui. Le loup qui se battait avec Louis tomba au sol dans un gémissement. Louis grogna sentant l'odeur du troisième loup. Il se plaça devant Niall, imposant sa puissance, les babines retroussées et prêtes. Le loup en Louis était dans une rage folle et pourtant il sentait cette puissance, cette montée d'adrénaline, ce sentiment d’assouvissement total couler en lui.

 

Ils se jaugèrent de longues secondes et l'autre loup attaqua Louis. Ce dernier esquiva avant de l'attaquer en retour sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Louis pouvait sentir la puissance du loup contrairement aux deux autres, mais il ne lâcha rien.

 

Ils se séparèrent et leurs mâchoires claquèrent dans le vide. Louis ne bougea pas, le suivant uniquement des yeux. Quand l'autre lui sauta dessus, il sortit les griffes et le balaya d'un violent coup de pattes l'envoyant rouler un peu plus loin. L'autre loup hurla sa rage et s'élança vers Niall et les garçons. Louis l'intercepta sur son flanc et ils volèrent jusqu'à un arbre qu'ils prirent de plein fouet. Le loup bleu se recula et grogna. L'autre loup peina, mais se releva. Il était à bout de force, mais un loup avait sa dignité.

 

Le loup regarda les deux autres au sol, morts et reporta son attention sur l'apha lui faisant face. Il était dominé, malgré sa taille, il se savait dominé, mais il se jeta une dernière fois dans la gueule du loup – sans mauvais jeu de mots – et Louis mordit sa patte.

 

Niall entendit les os se briser et il sourit. Ok, c'était probablement un peu sadique, mais peu importe. Un loup avec une patte blessée était mauvais pour lui.

 

Tandis que les deux loups se faisaient de nouveau face, Niall sentit plusieurs odeurs et il les reconnues toutes une par une. Harry, Liam, Zayn, Nick et Leila. Ils étaient là, sous leur forme de loups et chacun d'eux regardèrent les deux loups qui se faisaient face.

 

L'autre loup profita de la diversion pour sauter sur Louis qui loin d'être dupe, s'élança en même temps et leurs corps se percutèrent en l'air avec violence. Comme au ralentis, Louis évita un coup de mâchoire, mais lui ne le loupa pas en plantant ses dents acérées dans son cou. Il ne fit aucun sentiment et déchira la chaire ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de se défendre ou même de survivre à cela. Ils retombèrent sur le sol dans un même bruit sourd et Louis se recula doucement de la dépouille du loup avant de s'asseoir et...

 

Niall éclata de rire le voyant remuer la queue comme un chien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nick sortit doucement de la chambre et rejoignit le salon où Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn et Leila attendaient le verdict. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mine surprise. Il n'avait aucune blessure grave. Pas même la morsure au cou. Le loup n'avait pas eut le temps de serrer correctement. Harry se laissa choir sur son fauteuil et passa ses deux mains sur son visage dans un soupire de soulagement, avant de demander à Niall de lui expliquer l'histoire dans tous les détails. Et il le fit. Il raconta tous en détails, n’omettant rien. Pas même un souffle. Les garçons, les deux loups, le troisième. Tout y passa. Jusqu'à leur arrivée. Jusqu'au moment où Louis certain d'en avoir fini s'était assis et avait... Remuer la queue.

 

Harry sentait un déferlement de sentiments en lui. Il était enragé. Il avait une telle reconnaissance envers Louis. Et une telle possessivité. Une montée possessive qu'il réussit à contrôler sans trop savoir comment. C'était lui qui était censé le protéger. Ce n'était pas à Louis de protéger sa meute. Il se sentait en colère. De ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt quand Niall lui avait annoncé qu'ils rentraient et qu'ils avaient prit bien trop de temps. Une demie-heure s'était écoulée entre leur appel et celui que Niall avait passé à Nick. L'alpha vit Zayn sourire légèrement, comme si ça ne l'étonnait pas, mais également une lueur de soulagement dans ses prunelles. Louis allait bien. Il ne cessait de se le répéter. Il allait bien.

 

Il avait sauvé Niall et les jumeaux. Et le bouclé savait que sans lui, Niall n'aurait probablement pas fait le poids. Il était vaillant et fort, mais que Louis ait été là...

 

Il souffla doucement, fermant les yeux.

Maintenant, il devait voir Louis. Il avait besoin de le voir.

 

Congédiant tout le monde, il quitta son salon pour traverser le couloir et rejoindre la chambre de Louis. Il frappa quelques coups et entra doucement, pour découvrir Louis, allongé dans le lit, le haut de son corps relevé par de nombreux oreillers. Il avait l'air fatigué.

 

 **« Salut ! »** Chuchota Harry, entrant dans la chambre.

 

Louis sourit. **« Salut ! »**

 

 **« Comment tu te sens ?** » Demanda-t-il, prenant place aux côtés de Louis. Il se souvenait que Yann lui avait dit que le châtain était introverti, contrairement à son loup, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être proche de Louis.

 

 **« Fatigué, mais surtout crispé. »** Répondit-il dans une petite grimace.

 

 **« Crispé ? »** Répéta Harry, son sourcil droit relevé.

 

Louis acquiesça et attrapa sa main pour la poser sur sa cuisse couverte par le drap. Le bouclé la pressa et souffla. Elle était aussi dure que le marbre. Louis avait la cuisse musclée, mais il pouvait sentir cette dernière réellement crispée. C'était comme toucher de la pierre.

 

 **« Tu as mal ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 

 **« Oui. »** Souffla-t-il. **« Ça faisait... Longtemps que je ne m'étais pas... Tu sais ! »**

 

Prudemment, Harry tira le drap de sur les jambes de Louis. Il portait un short en coton léger et le bouclé l'intima d'écarter les jambes. Louis rougit, mais le sourire rassurant de Harry le tranquillisa et il le fit. Harry s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses et ses deux mains se posèrent sur sa jambe gauche et il commença doucement à le masser dans de douces pressions en partant de son mollet, tentant de le décontracter. Sa peau était douce et chaude, comme il se l'était imaginé. Abandonnant son mollet, il remonta sur sa cuisse et Louis soupira doucement d'aise en sentant les grandes et chaudes mains d'Harry ici.

 

 **« Tu me le dis si je te fais mal. »** Murmura Harry.

 

 **« C'est surtout agréable en fait. »** Répondit-il sur le même ton.

 

Le bouclé lui sourit, satisfait et continua son massage et quand il sentit enfin sa cuisse gauche se décrisper, il passa à la droite, repartant de son mollet avant de remonter sur sa cuisse ferme. Il aurait volontiers posé ses lèvres, il aurait adoré caresser ses cuisses de sa bouche et de sa langue, mais il garda ses envies au plus profond de lui. Quand il termina son massage, il releva les yeux vers Louis qui s'était endormis. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 

Comment pouvait-on lui vouloir du mal ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

En se levant le lendemain, Harry sentit que Louis dormait toujours. Ce fût donc le bouclé qui lui prépara le petit déjeuné tout en pensant au châtain qu'il avait vu sous sa forme de loup la veille. Quand il était arrivé sur place, qu'il avait ce loup aux reflets bleus, de réels reflets bleus, pas uniquement dû à la lumière non, son poil était bleuté. Et ses yeux. Ce bleu vif teinté d'une lueur argentée. Il était magnifique. Et parfait. Magnifiquement parfait.

 

Harry avait tant voulu voir Louis sous sa forme de loup et désormais il ne pouvait qu'être hanté par cette image somptueuse. Il avait sentit la force émanant de Louis. Cette puissance qu'il avait en lui. Cette énergie si particulière. Les images défilaient sans cesse, revoyant la manière dont il avait prit une impulsion, la façon dont il avait évité le coup de mâchoire pour lui arracher la chaire. Le bruit sourd quand ils étaient retombés au sol et que l'autre loup était inerte. Juste mort ! Cette puissance qu'il avait mis dans sa dernière action. Ce sentiment de dominance, cet instinct de protection envers les deux louveteaux qu'il avait ressenti.

 

Il s'installa sur la terrasse et téléphona à Yann afin de le tenir au courant des événements de la veille. Bien qu'il savait que Louis le ferait probablement dans le courant de la journée, il tenait malgré tout a discuter avec lui.

 

En retour, Yann lui confia que Louis avait simplement protégé des innocents. C'était dans sa nature. Protéger. Même s'il n'était pas un membre officiel de la meute de Harry, s'il en avait la possibilité, il la protégerait, quitte à y laisser sa peau. Et Yann insista, que Louis pourrait donner sa vie pour la meute de Harry, comme il l'aurait donné pour sauver Keith. Harry sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement à cet aveu. Louis n'était pas seulement un loup hors du commun.

 

Il était unique !

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn regardait Louis s'amuser avec les louveteaux. Il entendait son rire résonner entre les montagnes, faisant battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Le voir ainsi lui faisait du bien. Ils n'avaient pas encore discutés, mais ce n'était désormais qu'une question de temps. Harry avait beau être patient, il était son alpha et il lui devait certaines explications. Notamment la raison de son départ de la meute de Austin Tomlinson. Peut-être allait-il vouloir aussi connaître le pourquoi du comment, il avait refusé de s'enfuir avec Louis quand ce dernier avait fuit la meute de son père.

 

Il n'avait pas suivi Louis, pas par manque d'amour, mais parce qu'il avait refusé d'abandonner son père. Peut-être que le châtain l'avait senti et il savait qu'il lui pardonnerait ce refus de le suivre. Mais, Zayn savait que rien ne pourrait soigner la peine et la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit en partant, en accusant le refus de son ami et le fait de le revoir après quatre ans. C'était douloureux. Des deux côtés, autant pour Louis que pour lui. Mais, Zayn était honnête. Celui qui avait le plus souffert c'était Louis, son Louis, son ami. Il avait vécu seul pendant deux ans. Rien ne pouvait effacer sa solitude de deux années consécutives.

 

Louis leva les yeux vers lui, sentant son regard. Durant quelques minutes ils se regardèrent. Louis oubliant les louveteaux. La meute de Harry. Seuls les souvenirs l'envahirent et il plongea une nouvelle fois dans le passé.

 

 

_**« Non, bouge pas ! »** Cria Zayn._

 

_**« Mais pourquoi ? »** _

 

_**« Tu vas tomber si tu bouges, alors reste-là. »** _

 

_Louis soupira et tenta de rester immobile en équilibre sur un tronc d'arbre, qui la nuit dernière était tombée, rejoignant deux falaises séparées par le vide. La lubie de Zayn avait été de le traverser pour aller découvrir les possibles trésors cachés, puis de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais bien sûr, rien ne s'était déroulé correctement. Au retour, Zayn avait traversé en premier, Louis pas loin derrière, le tronc avait bougé et ils avaient entendu la terre et la roche s'effritaient._

 

_**« Toi et tes idées stupides. »** Marmonna Louis._

 

_**« J'ai entendu ça ! »** Cria Zayn revenant avec une liane. **« Je te la lance. Si elle est trop loin ne l'attrape pas ok ? »**_

 

_**« Ouais ! »** _

 

 

Louis se souvenait de cette fin de journée. Après trois essais, il avait réussi sans trop bouger à attraper la liane et il avait parcouru les derniers mètres lentement, un pas après l'autre, avant que la terre s'effrite et que le tronc tombe dans le vide. Zayn l'avait retenu grâce à la liane et une fois le châtain sur la terre ferme, ils avaient rigolé, comme des idiots.

 

Les souvenirs de Louis étaient là, en lui. Ils ne disparaissaient pas. Ils ne disparaîtraient jamais. C'était l'un de ses pouvoirs. Le souvenir. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que l'un d'eux remontent à la surface. Toute sa vie était sous forme de souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas les effacer et il ne voulait pas le faire. Ça lui était précieux. Les humains ou les loups avaient des souvenirs, des fragments du passé, mais avec le temps les nouveaux effaçaient les anciens. Pas pour lui. Sa tête était pleine de souvenirs et il aurait aimé en supprimer certains. Il aimerait vraiment le faire.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **« Nous devons discuter. »** Dit calmement Harry, en prenant place dans le fauteuil. Louis était face à lui, regardant par la baie-vitrée la robe étoilée briller de mille feux, tandis que Zayn était installé sur le canapé. Ils formaient un triangle et Harry pouvait sentir l'anxiété de son lieutenant. Louis... Louis était comme à son habitude, illisible. **« Je ne veux forcer aucun de vous deux, cependant, j'ai besoin d'avoir certaines réponses. »**

 

 **« Je comprends. »** Dit Zayn, hochant la tête.

 

 **« Parle-moi de toi. Avant ! »** Demanda Harry, posant ses yeux émeraudes sur son troisième lieutenant. **« Avant que je te trouve. »**

 

Zayn mordit sa lèvre, tapant du pied. Il grattouilla son nez dans un geste anxieux et souffla doucement. **« La veille du départ de Louis, il m'a demandé de partir avec lui. Mais... Je ne voulais pas abandonner mon père. J'avais – ma mère est morte quelques mois après ma naissance, il était mon seul parent et je voulais rester avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le laisser. »** Commença-t-il. **« Je savais que je faisais la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie en refusant de suivre Louis, mais... »**

 

Harry posa son regard sur le châtain. Il avait l'air si détaché. Si calme. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comme s'il était juste un bloc de pierre. Sans sentiments. Sans émotions. Harry voulait vraiment savoir comment il pouvait aussi bien masquer ses émotions. Comment pouvait-il porter ce masque avec autant de naturel ?

 

 **« Je lui ai dit non. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon père. Que je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul. Que je ne pouvais pas disparaître sans rien lui dire et... »** Il mordit sa lèvre et baissa les yeux honteux. **« Qu'il était ma seule famille et que je refusais de l'abandonner. Que Louis était juste mon ami, qu'il pouvait partir, que je n'irais pas avec lui. »**

 

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit pour se refermer, en silence. Alors c'était ça. Ce lien qui s'était brisé. Celui dont Yann avait parlé.

 

 **« Je pensais que Louis serait toujours là le lendemain mais... Non ! Il était parti. Vraiment parti. Et... Au début j'ai juste haussé les épaules parce que j'étais en colère contre lui. Parce que pour la première fois en quinze ans d'amitié, il faisait quelque chose sans moi. »** Ses sourcils se froncèrent et Harry pouvait parfaitement entendre son cœur battre la chamade. **« Quelques jours plus tard, Yann est arrivé. Quand il a appris que Louis n'était plus membre de la meute d'Austin, il était dévasté et c'est là que j'ai pris conscience de ce qu de ce que j'avais fait. »**

 

Zayn jeta un coup d’œil au châtain qui n'avait pas bougé. S'il n'avait pas vu son torse se soulever, lui montrant qu'il respirait, il se serait probablement inquiété.

 

 **« J'avais refusé de partir avec mon meilleur ami en lui laissant croire qu'il n'était rien. Qu'il était juste 'un ami' qu'il n'était pas de ma famille alors que c'était tout le contraire. Louis et mon père était ma famille, mais j'étais au début aveuglé par la colère. »** Zayn souffla maladroitement et secoua la tête. « **Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, j'avais toujours été loyal et la seule fois où il avait le plus besoin de moi, je l'ai juste abandonné. »**

 

 **« Pourquoi avoir quitté la meute de Austin ? »** Demanda Harry.

 

**« Tout le monde avait entendu parler de ce loup si particulier. Même si quand Louis s'est enfuit, notre lien s'est brisé, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose en moi. Quelque chose qui me disait d'être contre cette chasse ouverte qu'Austin avait lancé. »**

 

Louis se crispa.

_Chasse ouverte._

 

Voilà ce qu'il était pour Austin Tomlinson.

 

**« Je savais que c'était Louis qu'il voulait chasser. Et... Je crois qu'Austin le sait aussi. Alors je suis parti. Tu m'as trouvé et je suis devenu un membre de ta meute. »**

 

Zayn avait refusé de chasser Louis. Harry avait le passé de Zayn entre les mains. Mais, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de le juger. Parce que même si Zayn avait abandonné Louis, il l'avait fait pour ne pas quitter son père. Et il comprenait ça. Cependant, il était tiraillé par la souffrance qu'avait éprouvé Louis aux fils des années.

 

**« Pourquoi ne jamais avoir cherché Louis ? »**

 

Zayn sourit légèrement. **« As-tu déjà essayé de chercher un fantôme ? »** Le bouclé nota le petit rictus de Louis. **« Si Louis veut disparaître, alors il le fait et tu pourras passer toute une vie à le chercher, s'il ne veut pas être attrapé, il ne le sera jamais. »**

 

Et même si ça pouvait paraître stupide ou enfantin, Zayn était dans le vrai. Il se souvenait de leurs nombreuses parties de cache-cache. Jamais il n'avait réussi à trouver Louis. Zayn était même certain que si Louis décidé de se cacher sur leur territoire, personne ne serait en mesure de le trouver et cela, même avec son odeur de pluie orageuse et cerise.

 

La discussion s'éternisa sur ce que Zayn était avant. Avant de laisser Louis partir. Avant qu'il ne quitte la meute. Zayn lui parla de nombreuses choses et il remarqua que peu pouvait importer les souvenirs, Zayn et Louis étaient toujours ensemble.

 

Louis passa la soirée en silence, écoutant simplement ce que Zayn et Harry disaient. Il sentait ce lien entre Zayn et lui toujours là, vibrant doucement. Il pouvait sentir que le brun ne voulait qu'une chose, que Louis s'ouvre de nouveau. Mais pour l'instant il refusait de le faire. Il préférait attendre. Peut-être que ça arriverait plus tôt que prévu, il ne le savait pas tellement lui-même, mais autant son loup que lui, préférait pour l'instant ne pas s'ouvrir.

 

Quand Zayn quitta la maison de Harry, ce dernier retourna au salon et reprit place sur le fauteuil, regardant le châtain. Le bouclé ne savait pas tellement quoi lui dire. Devait-il discuter des aveux de Zayn ? Ou au contraire ne pas le faire ? La soirée avait été longue en révélation et même si Harry avait encore des tonnes de questions – uniquement centré sur Louis cette fois-ci – il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler.

 

Alors, il fit ce qui lui sembla juste. Il se leva et pressa pendant de longues secondes l'épaule de Louis, avant de le quitter, le laissant dans ses pensées.

 

Ce n'est que de longues heures plus tard que Louis quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre où il enfila rapidement son short et son t-shirt pour la nuit. Il s'allongea et le sommeil le prit, l'emportant sur sa dernière pensée, tournée vers le bouclé.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis fut réveillé par une douce odeur de café et de bacon grillé. Son ventre gronda et il quitta la chaleur des draps pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Douché et habillé, il rejoignit la cuisine où Harry l'attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Le soleil percé à travers la pièce, illuminant la cuisine et par la même occasion l'alpha de la meute. Harry était beau. Louis se souvenait de cette première fois où il l'avait vu dans la forêt. Dominant. Imposant. Beau comme un dieu. Et son odeur de menthe fraîche sucrée le faisait se sentir en sécurité.

 

 **« Bonjour. »** Sourit Harry.

 

Le châtain lui répondit dans un murmure avant de s'asseoir et laisser Harry le servir. Il était rare qu'ils partagent le petit déjeuner ensemble. Souvent, Louis était déjà en train de courir, mais ce matin il avait des choses à faire. Il devait aller retrouver Yann en ville, et bien qu'il détestait y aller en journée, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le seul créneaux possible. Il prit le temps d'en avertir Harry qui avala sa bouchée de bacon avant de lui répondre.

 

**« Tu veux que Niall vienne avec toi ? »**

 

**« Non. Je voudrais que ce soit toi. »** Une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux émeraudes, mais il acquiesça.  **« Ce que Yann va me dire, tu dois le savoir également. »**

 

Ils échangèrent un sourire et terminèrent rapidement leur repas avant de se lever et ranger chacun leur vaisselle. Louis finissait d'essuyer son couteau et il se retourna pour déposer le torchon, quand Harry se retourna également et leurs corps se percutèrent. Harry glissa un bras autour des hanches de Louis pour le maintenir en place et leurs regards s'accrochèrent ensemble.

 

Louis senti la tension s'élever dans la pièce, mais elle était loin de celles qu'il avait contrôler. Celle-ci était différente. Elle était lourde, mais plaisante. Elle était électrique, mais attirante. Elle était chaude, mais vibrante. Prudemment, Harry glissa sa seconde main le long du bras de Louis dans une caresse légère. Son cœur était en train de battre des records de vitesse, mais il l'ignora avec superbe, pour apprécier le contact de la main de Harry sur lui. Il lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux et se laisser tomber à son contact. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un ? Probablement aux alentours de sa quinzième année. La chaleur de Harry était partout autour de lui et c'était agréable. La main du bouclé continua son ascension avant de se poser dans la jointure de son cou et son épaule. Louis pouvait sentir cette zone brûler avec délice.

 

Pourtant, le contact se brisa quand Niall entra dans la maison, rompant la tension. Ils se séparèrent doucement, sans brusqueries et Louis quitta la cuisine, croisant le blondinet au passage pour se préparer afin de partir en ville. Son ventre était un véritable champ de bataille et il décida qu'il serait plus judicieux de l'ignorer... Encore une fois !

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yann sera Louis dans ses bras quelques longues minutes avant de prendre son visage en coupe et le regarder tendrement, comme un père.

 

**« Ça va ? »**

 

Louis acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils se détachèrent et Yann salua Harry avant qu'ils partent en direction d'un parc, assez éloigné du cœur de la ville.

 

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda Louis, sentant l'agitation de son parrain. Yann s'appuya contre une rembarre, regardant les cygnes patauger dans l'eau verdâtre.  **« Yann ? »**

 

**« Austin sait où tu es ! »**

 

Le souffle de Louis se coupa. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il déjà l'avoir trouvé ? Il avait été discret. Il ne s'était pas montré.

 

**« Comment peut-il l'avoir trouvé ? »** Demanda Harry.

 

**« Je ne sais pas. »** Répondit Yann, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.  **« Jawaad et moi nous tenons au courant et je lui ai jamais dit que tu étais avec Harry. Mais hier soir, il m'a téléphoné. »** Soupira-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.  **« Il ne sait pas comment, mais il sait que tu es avec Harry. »**

 

Louis passa ses mains sur son visage. Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres et le bouclé posa une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa doucement.

 

**« Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec les loups qui sont entrés sur mon territoire avant hier ? »** Demanda Harry.

 

**« Je ne sais pas, c'est tout à fait possible oui. Austin pourrait très bien sacrifier trois de ses hommes pour trouver Louis. »** Répondit Yann.

 

Louis savait très bien comment réagir désormais. Il devait partir. Encore une fois. Il devait s'éloigner pour protéger la meute de Harry et celle de Yann. Il allait redevenir un fantôme solitaire. L'idée était loin, très loin de lui plaire, mais avait-il un autre choix ? Il refusait de mettre en danger la meute du bouclé, ni celle de Yann. Ce dernier prenait suffisamment de risques pour lui depuis deux ans, inutile de le confronter à Austin Tomlinson.

 

_Partir. Fuir. Disparaître._

 

C'était sa vie depuis ses quinze ans. Il avait eu deux ans de répit auprès de Yann, mais la vérité l'avait rattrapé. Et maintenant, deux semaines après avoir été accueillit dans la meute de Harry, il devait recommencer. Il ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il en avait assez de cette vie. Passer son temps à fuir, ne pas pouvoir rester en paix, sans contrainte. Il savait que si Austin lui mettait la main dessus, alors il le battrait tel un chien, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il savait qu'il lui hurlerait des insultes. Il savait qu'il le tuerait, parce qu'il refusait que son fils soit plus fort que lui. Que le grand Austin Tomlinson.

 

Il revoyait son enfance, quand il faisait une bêtise. Il revoyait son père lui ordonner de se transformer. Il revoyait ses coups de pieds. Il entendait son loup couiner. Mais jamais il n'arrêtait jusqu'à qu'il juge que c'était assez. Jamais il ne cessait de le battre, comme s'il était un chien. Et même un chien ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait enduré. Personne. Se transformer lui faisait mal, parce qu'il revoyait son père le battre sans cesse.

 

**« Louis ! »** Appela Harry.

 

Le châtain se tourna vers lui.

 

**« J'ai juré de te protéger et je le ferais d'accord ? Si Austin vient jusqu'à toi je te promet de tout faire pour te protéger. »**

 

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne sourit pas. Il ne fit rien d'autre que regarder le vert de ses yeux.

 

**« Je vais mettre au courant Liam, Niall et Zayn. Nous allons mettre un plan en place et je te promet que s'il vient, il repartira sans toi. »**

 

Yann fronça les sourcils, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ils étaient au courant maintenant. Ils l'étaient tous. Austin Tomlinson était attendu de pieds fermes, mais Louis ne savait pas s'il devait laisser cette chose arriver. S'il devait accepter de voir la meute de Harry affronter son fou furieux de géniteur qui irait jusqu'à sacrifier sa propre femme pour le pouvoir. Parce que c'était cela.

 

Le pouvoir. Être le maître. C'était tout ce que voulait Austin Tomlinson. Et tout le monde sait que les pouvoirs ne doivent jamais tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry avait congédié l'ensemble de la meute. Après son annonce, il avait vu Louis s'éclipser discrètement. Il ne l'avait pas suivi, préférant lui laisser son intimité et maintenant qu'il venait de rentrer chez lui, l'odeur de Louis envahis doucement ses sens. Il repensa à ce matin, quand son corps avait été si proche du sien. Quand leurs souffles s'étaient mélangés. Quand son parfum de pluie orageuse et cerise l'avait enveloppé, excitant ses sens. Harry ne comprenait pas tellement ce qui était en train de se passer. Depuis ce matin, il avait Louis dans la peau.

 

Rejoignant la chambre de Louis, il le vit. Debout, dos à lui. En short, son t-shirt dans la main. Harry observa son teint hâlé. La courbe de ses hanches. Les muscles de son dos. Les deux fossettes dans le bas de celui-ci. Puis, son regard s'accrocha à deux choses. Il entra dans la chambre et marcha lentement jusqu'à lui.

 

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda-t-il, retraçant de son index sur une morsure sur son omoplate gauche. Puis, il glissa ce même doigt le long de sa colonne où une griffure était là, ancrée sur sa peau. Les deux traces étaient si profondes qu'elles resteraient à vie.

 

 **« J'avais passé quatre jours sans dormir. Deux loups me sont tombés dessus pendant mon sommeil. L'un d'eux m'a griffé et l'autre m'a mordu. »** Répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

 

Le bouclé senti de nouveau ce sentiment de possession l'envahir. Il posa ses deux mains, sur chacun des bras de Louis, avant de se pencher et délicatement il embrassa la morsure dans une caresse presque aérienne. Louis frissonna et Harry glissa ensuite ses lèvres sur la griffure qu'il retraça de sa bouche. Lentement. Doucement. Tendrement.

 

 **« L'enfer paraît plus agréable que la vie en solitaire. »** Dit Harry, continuant d'embrasser la cicatrice comme s'il espérait pouvoir la faire disparaître.

  
Elle n'était pas gênante. Elle ne gâchait pas le dos de Louis. Parce qu'il était parfait. Et que ces deux cicatrices faisaient parties intégrante de sa nature, de sa personne.

 

**« C'est sûrement le cas mais... »**

 

**« Mais ? »**

 

 **« Être seul te permet de te protéger. »** Murmura Louis.

 

 **« Protéger de quoi ? »** Demanda Harry.

 

Il glissa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, qu'il embrassa, toujours avec cette même douceur et tendresse. Louis s'appuya contre son torse, appréciant le contact. Les lèvres de Harry étaient douces et chaudes. Il sentait des piqûres de plaisir dans son ventre.

 

**« De l'attachement. »**

 

Harry se détacha du châtain pour le tourner face à lui. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et leva sa tête. Immédiatement leurs regards se verrouillèrent.

 

 **« Qui es-tu Louis Tomlinson ? »** Chuchota Harry, glissant sa main contre sa joue.

 

Louis ferma les yeux au contact et appuya sa joue contre la paume de Harry, appréciant la chaleur de cette dernière.

 

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** Répondit-il, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux du bouclé.

 

 **« Parle-moi. »** Souffla Harry, sa main bougeant de sa joue pour aller dans les cheveux châtain.

 

Les yeux de Louis se fermèrent une nouvelle fois.

 

**« Je suis le fils d'un connard qui – quand je faisais mal les choses, il m'obligeait à me transformer et il frappait. Il frappait jusqu'à qu'il soit satisfait et... »**

 

Harry frotta sa joue contre la sienne, dans une douceur que Louis ne connaissait pas. Mais, elle lui plaisait. Elle lui plaisait vraiment. C'était bon et doux.

 

 **« Continues. »** Souffla Harry dans son oreille.

 

**« J'ai fui, je voulais lui échapper. Je voulais – je ne sais pas. Je voulais être loin de lui. Même si je devais vivre... seul. »**

 

Louis plongea son nez dans le cou de Harry et inspira son odeur. Il frissonna, de haut en bas. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à son t-shirt et le bouclé respira à son tour l'odeur de Louis, fermant les yeux. Les deux odeurs se mêlèrent ensemble. Harry l'entoura de ses bras avec force et le châtain prit conscience que le bouclé était en train de le marquer de son odeur. Qu'il était en train de fusionner leurs deux parfums et même s'il aurait probablement du s'éloigner, s'échapper de cette étreinte, il ne le fit pas. Parce qu'il le voulait tout autant. Rien qu'avec cela, il pouvait sentir son ventre jouer aux montagnes russes et son érection gonfler dans son short.

 

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer une autre odeur que la sienne sur Louis. Ce sentiment de possessivité. Ce sentiment de protection. Il était sien. Son loup et lui, ne pouvaient réfuter l'idée que Louis était sien. Imaginer Louis avec un autre le mettait en colère et si cela devait arriver, il serait blesser. Il avait accepté de protéger Louis, il n'avait pas pensé au fait, que peut-être Louis était fait pour lui. Les loups avaient chacun une âme sœur quelque part. Cette attirance. Ce besoin constant de le protéger. Cette jalousie. Les livres de Nick était inutile. Il savait ! Mais, pour que le lien se forme, pour qu'il soit aussi puissant, il fallait l'accepter et il était certain que Louis ne cessait de le rejeter pour se protéger de l'attachement.

 

Le loup de Harry grogna silencieusement et il serra plus fortement Louis contre lui avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Il tira dessus pour renverser sa tête en arrière et ses lèvres chaudes embrassèrent la peau fine. Louis soupira doucement, crispant ses mains contre son t-shirt. Il frémit quand Harry mordilla son cou, lécha sa jugulaire, l'embrassa tendrement. Ses jambes tremblaient de désir et il sentit le sexe de Harry se presser contre son ventre. Louis laissa un soupire tremblant s'échapper de ses lèvres et le bouclé grogna. Les mains de Louis se détachèrent de son torse, pour s'accrocher à son dos le plaquant contre lui. Il le voulait plus près. Toujours plus près. Prudemment, il roula des hanches, se frottant contre Harry qui gémit, inspirant encore son odeur de pluie orageuse et cerise.

 

 **« Harry. »** Murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

 

Il inspira durement, tandis que Louis soufflait contre son cou, mordillant de temps en temps sa peau, ou l'embrassant plus simplement. Harry descendit l'une de ses mains et la glissa dans son short et son boxer. Il enroula ses doigts autour de l'érection de Louis qui gémit doucement dans son oreille. Le corps entier d'Harry frissonna à ce son. Louis suivi ses mouvements, poussant ses hanches dans sa main et à son tour, il déboutonna le pantalon de Harry pour glisser sa main dans cette zone de chaleur.

 

Louis dégagea sa tête de son cou et attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Harry entre les siennes, tirant dessus. Le bouclé grogna de plaisir quand il vit les pupilles dilatées de Louis. Elles étaient brillantes. Avec cette même étincelle argentée qu'il possédait quand il était sous sa forme de loup. Il était magnifique et Harry serra plus fort son érection, sa main s'activant toujours.

 

La bouche de Harry se plaqua contre la sienne. De sa langue, il entrouvrit la bouche de Louis et glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. Louis répondit à son baiser avec envie et empressement. La tension monta, s'élevant dans la chambre faiblement éclairée. Louis retira sa main et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se mettant sur la pointe de pieds afin d'avoir un meilleur angle pour embrasser Harry. Il ne pouvait se détacher de lui. Leurs hanches roulèrent dans un même mouvement. Harry l'embrassa avec plus de détermination, plus d'envie, plus de désir, plus de tout. Il en avait besoin. Il avait le besoin de sentir la langue de Louis jouer avec la sienne. De sentir son torse contre le sien. Il pouvait même sentir son cœur battre avec force contre lui.

 

**« Mmmmh ! »**

 

A son tour, il sortit sa main du short de Louis et glissa ses mains sur ses fesses le soulevant sans effort, intimant silencieusement à Louis d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ce qu'il fit, ne pouvant quitter les lèvres du bouclé. Doucement, Harry les guida vers le lit, laissant Louis pénétrer sa bouche, dominer le baiser, laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne avec envie. Louis était ailleurs. Loin, très loin. Il était juste avec Harry. Uniquement avec Harry. Ce dernier le reposa au sol et Louis lui enleva son t-shirt, qu'il jeta par terre, reprenant ses lèvres. De ses mains tremblantes, il tira sur son pantalon et boxer que Harry finit de retirer lui-même. Le short et le boxer de Louis connurent le même sort et nus, l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent, se touchèrent, s'enflammèrent. Harry le souleva une nouvelle fois et Louis gémit quand il sentit le sexe de Harry contre ses fesses. Il le voulait. Tellement. Avec tant de forces.

 

Harry fondit dans son cou, suçant sa peau fine, murmurant son prénom. Le bouclé les firent doucement basculer sur le lit. Collant son corps contre le sien, Harry roula des hanches, plongeant Louis dans le matelas. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, lui offrant un meilleur accès à son cou et il grogna de satisfaction. Sentir Harry entre ses jambes, son poids sur lui, il gémit de plaisir. Il se sentait bien. En confiance et protégé, comme il ne l'avait jamais senti auparavant.

 

 **« Tu veux ? »** Demanda Harry, roulant encore une fois des hanches, pressant son érection contre celle de Louis.

 

 **« Oui ! »** Souffla Louis.

 

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et Louis glissa ses mains le long du dos musclé et parfaitement dessiné de Harry. L'une des mains de Harry glissa le long de son corps, caressant son torse, sa hanche, sa cuisse qu'il pressa fermement. Le bouclé se détacha et grogna furieusement avant de se relever. Louis le suivit, mais il l'arrêta.

 

**« Reste comme ça, je reviens. »**

 

Il disparut de la chambre, avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, une bouteille de lubrifiant. Harry la jeta sur le lit et s'arrêta, debout, faisant face au châtain. Il était là, appuyé contre les oreillers, les cuisses ouvertes pour lui, la respiration lourde. Il voyait son excitation, mais il pouvait également la sentir et son loup frémit et grogna de satisfaction. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'une des chevilles de Louis qui sursauta. D'une main, il entoura la seconde cheville et la caressa de son pouce. Et doucement il remonta, d'un côté sa bouche et de l'autre ses doigts. Il passa sur ses mollets, ses genoux, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses aines, son ventre, son torse, son cou et il termina sur ses lèvres.

 

Louis le regarda de ses yeux brillants d'argent et sa main s'accrocha à sa nuque. Harry glissa une main contre sa joue et la caressa de son pouce. La tension électrique contrastée avec l'instant de douceur, mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'air d'y porter une quelconque attention.

 

Le bouclé s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et versa une dose de lubrifiant sur ses doigts et le fit chauffer quelques secondes avant de se rallonger et glisser une main entre eux. Harry embrassa sa bouche entrouverte et Louis se tendit avant de se détendre rapidement. Un second doigt s'ajouta, puis un troisième sur lequel Louis se crispa et mit plus de temps à se détendre et l'accepter. Harry prit le temps, attendant qu'il s'y fasse, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'embrasser ses lèvres ou son cou.

 

 **« Harry. »** Murmura-t-il, d'une voix teintée de désir. **« Viens. »**

 

Harry grogna et se retrouva face à Louis, commençant doucement son intrusion. Le bouclé pouvait sentir la douleur du châtain. Louis mordit douloureusement sa lèvre et plus Harry s'enfonçait en lui, plus il sentait ce déchirement en lui. Cette douleur dans le creux de ses reins. Il s'arrêta une fois entièrement en lui.

 

 **« Je suis désolé. »** Chuchota le bouclé contre ses lèvres.

 

Il prit le visage de Louis en coupe et caressa doucement ses joues avec ses pouces. Louis tendit le cou réclamant silencieusement un baiser que Harry lui offrit, liant sa langue à la sienne. Puis il roula dans hanches, l'incitant muettement à bouger, ce que le bouclé fit sans plus attendre. La douleur s'échappa au même rythme des coups de reins du bouclé. Louis enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Harry, tandis qu'il donna des coups plus puissants et rapides, faisant chanter le corps de Louis dans un monde de luxure. Il voyait les étoiles à chaque coups et son corps se contracté autour de Harry qui avide de cette sensation ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

 

 **« Encore ! »** Gémit Louis dans un souffle.

 

Un grognement résonna dans la chambre venant de Harry qui continua d'enfoncer Louis dans le matelas en rythme avec ses coups de reins toujours plus puissants et profonds. Harry l'embrassa, dans un baiser désordonné. Il glissa une main entre eux et empoigna fermement le sexe de Louis.

 

 **« Tu es à moi. »** Grogna Harry.

 

Louis ne répondit pas, sentant cette chaleur particulièrement partir de la pointe de ses pieds pour remonter dans son ventre. Louis mordit violemment sa lèvre et il senti Harry se tendre avant qu'il ne se libère en lui. Il suivit quelques secondes plus tard entre les doigts du bouclé qui retomba lourdement sur lui. Le châtain garda ses mains enroulées autour de sa nuque, ses jambes le gardant prisonnier entre elles.

 

Les deux alphas mirent un moment avant de reprendre un souffle normal. Harry se retira doucement, faisant soupirer Louis et ce soupire le fit geindre silencieusement. S'il ne se retenait pas, il le prendrait encore. Et encore. Et peut-être encore. Son nez dans son cou, il huma doucement le parfum de Louis mélangé au sien. Son loup et lui-même grognèrent d'extase. Le mélange était sublime, idéal, parfait.

 

Roulant sur le côté, il s'allongea sur le dos, tirant Louis contre lui qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, glissant une jambe entre les siennes. Il les recouvrit du drap et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'odeur qui flottait encore dans la chambre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Appuyé contre la rambarde du balcon, Louis regardait le soleil s'élever au-delà des montagnes. Doucement, l'ombre était aspirée par la lumière. Il pouvait entendre les animaux de la forêt s'agiter également. C'était calme et paisible. Le silence emplissait encore les lieux. Mais, il savait que la menace n'était pas loin. Après la pluie vient le beau temps ou avant le beau temps vient la pluie. Peu importe le sens, la pluie arrivée toujours.

 

Harry déposa deux mugs de cafés sur la rambarde avant de coller son torse à son dos, entourant ses hanches de ses bras puissants. Louis se laissa aller contre lui, posant ses mains sur ses bras. Il sentait le lien de Harry le vouloir. Cependant, hier soir le châtain l'avait empêché de se lier. Trop souvent abandonné, il avait peur que Harry fasse de même avec lui. Pourtant il le voulait. Il s'était offert à lui. Il avait laissé Harry le dominer intégralement malgré sa nature de demi-dominant. Harry lui avait soufflé lui appartenir et il n'avait pas contré ses mots. Ces mots, qui n'étaient pas uniquement des mots. Ils avaient un sens. Un lien invisible. Est-ce que Harry sera toujours là ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimera jusqu'au bout ? Était-il son âme sœur ? Un part de lui-même savait qu'il l'était. Il n'aurait pu le laisser faire la nuit dernière si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais cette crainte, cette crainte de l'abandon était là. Sans cesse. Tout le temps. Il avait confiance en Harry. Cependant, elle ne disparaissait jamais. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une moule s'accroche au rocher.

 

Le bouclé frôla sa nuque de ses lèvres. Il frissonna, resserrant ses mains sur les bras puissants de Harry. Il tourna la tête et Harry lui offrit un tendre baiser. Ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle et Louis tourna dans ses bras, appuyant son dos contre la rambarde. Harry posa une main sur sa joue, contre laquelle Louis appuya son visage, fermant les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Harry sur lui, ça le fit se sentir bien.

 

Harry se pencha sur ses lèvres, il les caressa des siennes. Louis sourit doucement et ouvrit les yeux plongeant dans un regard vert profond. Tendrement, il ouvrit la bouche et de la pointe de sa langue, il lécha les lèvres de Harry. Ce dernier frémit et raffermit sa prise sur lui. Harry lui murmura qu'il le voulait encore. Qu'il le désirait depuis la seconde où il l'avait vu aux côtés de Yann. Il lui souffla qu'il voulait le sentir frémir sous lui. Qu'il voulait l'entendre soupirer et murmurer son prénom dans une voix brisée par le désir que lui seul lui procurerait.

 

Il sentait le lien de Harry l'attirer. C'était une sensation enivrante et puissante. Harry le désirait. Tout entier. Pas seulement son corps. Pas seulement ses pouvoirs. Il le voulait. Entièrement.

 

 **« Je voulais partir. »** Murmura-t-il, caressant la nuque de Harry du bout des doigts. **« Hier, quand Yann – je comptais juste partir pour – et – je ne peux pas. »**

 

Harry ne dit rien, le regardant, se perdant dans ses yeux arctique.

 

 **« Tu as contré mes plans. »** Dit-il dans un petit sourire. Sourire qui se dessina également sur les lèvres du bouclé. **« Je - »**

 

Louis s'arrêta et ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ses yeux bleus s'affolant. Harry fronça les sourcils et le corps de Louis bascula vers lui. Il recula, l'emportant avec lui. Il entendait le souffle erratique du châtain et une plainte de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il pouvait sentir le mal parcourir les veines du plus jeune. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre férocement dans sa poitrine.

 

**« Louis ? »**

 

Ils s'agenouillèrent et le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il glissa une main dans son dos et le sentit. Juste là ! Juste à cet endroit. Entre la deuxième et troisième vertèbres. Entre les deux précisément. Là. Elle était là. En train de le faire souffrir.

 

Une flèche !

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Allant et venant. Sans cesse. Depuis près d'une heure. Inquiet, il n'arrivait pas à rester en place plus de quatre secondes. Il donnait le tournis à Niall, cependant celui-ci ne disait rien. Nick était avec Louis depuis une heure maintenant. Fallait-il s'inquiéter ? Jusqu'à quel point ? Le blondinet le voyait en train de perdre patience. D'un geste rageur, Zayn frappa à plusieurs reprises contre sa cuisse, essayant de canaliser sa colère. Il passa ses mains contre son visage, tremblant de rage. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était les soixante minutes les plus longues de sa fichue vie.

 

 **« Il va bien ! »** Annonça Liam, revenant de la chambre alors que Zayn lui sautait dessus pour avoir des nouvelles du châtain. **« Rien n'est touché. Il sera guéri d'ici quelques heures. »** Rassura-t-il, serrant la main de Zayn dans la sienne.

 

**« Il dort ? Je peux aller le voir ? »**

 

**« Va-y ! »**

 

Il ne fallait pas le lui répéter deux fois. Il traversa les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Louis. La porte était ouverte. Nick était en train de lui parler, Harry était debout devant la baie-vitrée, bras croisés contre son torse, le corps crispé. On pouvait sentir la tension et la rage virevolter autour de son imposante carrure.

 

 **« Il fallait que tu te fasses remarquer hein ! »** Sourit Zayn.

 

Louis rit légèrement, secouant la tête.

 

**« Tu sais même un fantôme ressent le besoin d'exister de temps à autre. »**

 

Le brun sourit, contourna Nick avant de prendre le châtain dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse, son nez enfoncé dans ses cheveux. Et là il se fit. Ce lien brisé. Ce lien brisé quelques années plus tôt reprit vie. Ils sentirent tous les deux cette force et cette puissance du lien. Comme s'il était en train de se réparer, se soigner. Attirés l'un par l'autre, ils se pressèrent ensemble. Le cœur de Zayn battait la chamade, il cognait contre sa poitrine. Lui qui avait tant espéré. Qui avait tant voulu le retrouver. Louis lui pardonnait. Louis lui avait pardonné. Et maintenant, il le laissait se rapprocher. Il laissait leur lien se reconstruire.

 

 **« Tu pleures fillette ? »** Demanda Louis.

 

**« Ta gueule ! »**

 

Le rire de Louis résonna dans la chambre. Puis, la tension remonta quand ils se séparent et que Zayn attrapa la flèche entre ses doigts. Niall et Liam entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre.

 

La flèche était en bois de chêne. Les plumes étaient noires et sur le bout non pointu, deux initiales. Deux lettres, mêlées l'une à l'autre dans une gravure nette et claire « AT » et personne ne demanda d'où provenait la flèche. A qui appartenait-elle. Parce qu'ils le savaient.

 

 **« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »** Demanda Niall.

 

Louis leva les yeux vers lui. Chaque meute avait son propre rituel. Son propre geste de déclaration de guerre. Celle de Austin Tomlinson était une flèche. Une flèche visée sur la personne qu'il voulait voir mourir. Toujours entre la deuxième et troisième vertèbres. Si Louis avait pensé qu'un jour, peut-être son père serait récupérable, il s'était planté. En fait, il était certain de ne jamais y avoir pensé. Pas même une fois. Et recevoir cette flèche était une preuve de plus qu'Austin Tomlinson le voulait savoir mort. Après lui avoir volé ses pouvoirs.

 

Le châtain ouvrit la bouche, mais Zayn fut plus rapide et répondit à sa place.

 

**« Ça veut dire qu'il vient officiellement de déclarer la guerre. »**

 

 

* * *

 

 

**« Tu dois rester concentré. »** Dit Louis, ne détournant pas le regard de Janko.

 

 **« J’essaie ! »** Siffla le garçon, les poings serrés.

 

 **« Pas assez. »** Répondit Louis, ses bras croisés contre son torse. **« Si tu ne te concentre pas, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un en perdant le contrôle. »**

 

**« Tu m'as dit que - »**

 

**« Oui. Mais le mieux serait que je n'intervienne pas n'est-ce pas ? »**

 

Janko soupira, mais acquiesça. Le jeune garçon de quinze ans avait demandé de l'aide au châtain pour contrôler son pouvoir. Le contrôle des éléments : l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu.

 

C'était assez surprenant de voir Louis ainsi. Si sévère, si perfectionniste, si pointu. Mais, Janko pouvait sentir qu'il restait doux. Louis savait combien un pouvoir pouvait être mauvais. A quel point, quelqu'un incapable de le contrôler pouvait faire des ravages.

 

 **« Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? »** Cria Janko, frustré.

 

Louis sourit doucement et posa une main dans sa nuque, plongeant ses yeux bleus, dans ceux chocolatés du garçon.

 

 **« Avoir un pouvoir n'est pas uniquement faire des choses incroyables. Avant de l'utiliser, il faut savoir le contrôler. Savoir gérer sa puissance et ce qu'il peut faire. Il faut apprendre à le maîtriser sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas uniquement une chose avec laquelle tu vas vivre jusqu'à la fin. C'est précieux. »** Expliqua-t-il calmement. **« Tu ne peux pas te servir d'un pouvoir sans en connaître les effets. Tu dois être capable de le gérer dans toutes les conditions, par tous les moyens. Que ce soit pour la défense d'un des tiens, que pour ta propre défense. »**

 

Janko hocha la tête, prenant doucement conscience de ce qu'il avait en lui.

 

**« Tu devrais déjà le contrôler au moins un minimum. Comme je l'ai débloqué, tu vas devoir apprendre avec un pouvoir déjà puissant. Plus tu grandis, plus tu prends en force et cette force n'est pas uniquement physique ou mentale, elle se ressent également dans ton pouvoir. »**

 

**« Tu veux dire que... Il va être encore plus puissant ? »**

 

 **« Oui ! C'est la nature des choses. »** Sourit Louis.

 

**« Mais... »**

 

**« Chaque pouvoir à ses atouts et ses défauts Janko. Contrôler les éléments peut être la meilleure des choses comme la pire. Entre de mauvaises mains, ce pouvoir peut devenir fatale. Tu dois prendre conscience que ce pouvoir là est puissant. »**

 

Janko souffla, son regard accroché à celui du châtain.

 

 **« Pas seulement par la force que tu peux y mettre dedans, mais par ce que tu peux créer. Une tempête. Un orage. Une inondation. Un manque d'air. Les humains n'ont aucun contrôle sur la nature et la plupart des nôtres non plus. »** Dit-il lentement, laissant Janko assimiler ses dires. **« Avoir le contrôle peut vite devenir une mauvaise chose. Alors, tu dois apprendre. Faire preuve de patience. Te concentrer toujours plus fort pour y arriver. »**

 

Louis rit doucement et ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs.

 

**« Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires... Je veux que tu te concentres sur l'air. Et je veux que tu visualises une bourrasque de vent. Quand tu es prêt, tu la créer. »**

 

Louis sourit devant sa mine dépitée.

 

 **« Tu pourrais me montrer ? »** Demanda-t-il, mordillant l'ongle de son pouce.

 

Le châtain lui sourit et acquiesça.

 

Un peu plus haut, Harry était perché sur sa terrasse, ses yeux posés sur Louis depuis près d'une heure. Depuis le temps où il enseignait à Janko comment maîtriser son pouvoir. Il vit Janko se reculer et quelques secondes plus tard, un vent frais s'éleva dans la forêt, emportant avec lui quelques feuilles virevoltant en rythme. Harry sourit.

 

Louis était incroyable. Il le surprenait un peu plus tous les jours. Et quand il repensait qu'hier encore il avait une flèche plantée en lui et qu'aujourd'hui il faisait travailler Janko. Il avait une telle force en lui. Il paraissait si fragile, pourtant il était fort. Physiquement et mentalement. Et c'était sûrement l'une des raisons pour laquelle son cœur s'emballait quand il était proche de lui. Il avait senti Louis repousser le lien, mais même si quelqu'un d'autre aurait probablement était vexé du geste, Harry en l'était pas. Parce qu'il savait. Il comprenait la réticence du châtain. Trop souvent abandonné. Délaissé. Seul. Il avait peur de se lier à l'alpha et que ce dernier l'abandonne en retour. Ce que Harry pensait inimaginable. Il rêvait de passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés.

  
Quand ses sentiments étaient-ils apparu ? Il ne le savait pas tellement. Mais, il était certain qu'ils avaient toujours été là. Quelque part. Enfouis en lui. Ces sentiments qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer au début, pour finalement se laisser envelopper par ces derniers. Il se revoyait dans cette forêt un mois plus tôt. Quand ses yeux avaient rencontrés ceux de Louis. La beauté de ses iris bleus. La beauté de sa peau. La beauté de ses lèvres. Il l'avait voulu dès la première seconde et maintenant... Maintenant il était si proche de lui.

 

Janko sautilla sur place, le faisant rire tandis que Louis se mettait derrière lui, les mains sur les épaules les lui massant doucement. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, se disant qu'il adorerait être allongé dans un lit à plat ventre, Louis assis sur lui et ses mains massant son dos.

 

A regrets, il quitta la terrasse pour rejoindre Liam et Zayn.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Entraîner Janko était difficile, parce qu'il avait quinze ans et que normalement il aurait déjà du travailler dessus. Mais le fait de l'avoir débloquer maintenant n'était pas si mauvais. Janko était plutôt distrait et un peu râleur, mais pour un premier jour ce n'était pas si mal. Louis devait le reconnaître. Bien sûr, il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Un pouvoir ne se contrôle pas du jour au lendemain en un claquement de doigt. Il faut du temps, de la patience et de la pratique. Louis était le mieux placé pour le savoir, cependant il était certain que dans moins d'une semaine, Janko serait capable de faire beaucoup de choses. Sans y mettre toute sa puissance, mais il pourrait créer une bourrasque de vent. Soulever l'eau. Contrôler le feu. Et avec un peu de chance, créer un tremblement de terre. Mais pour l'instant il n'en était pas là.

 

Il égoutta les pâtes, avant de jeter quelques tomates dedans et appela Harry qui devait traîner dans son bureau avec Liam et Zayn. Depuis cette déclaration ouverte de la part de Austin Tomlinson, ils passaient leurs temps dans le bureau de l'alpha et peut-être que Louis aurait du s'y intéresser, après tout il voulait le voir mort, mais Janko lui avait demandé de l'aide et il préférait ne pas y penser. Il savait qu'il pouvait battre son père. Sauf s'il avait quelques tours dans sa manche, ce don étrangement il ne se doutait pas. Austin Tomlinson n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais un homme honnête et droit. Sa seule obsession était le pouvoir.

 

 **« Mmh, ça sent bon. »** Dit Harry, entrant dans la cuisine.

 

 **« J'ai une faim de loup ! »** S'exclama Liam, se laissant tomber sur l'un des tabourets du bar. **« Et voir un alpha cuisiner est tellement génial. »** Ajouta-t-il dans un haussement de sourcils taquins.

 

 **« Un alpha qui peut en deux secondes te tuer pour ce que tu viens de dire. »** Sourit Zayn, prenant place aux côtés de Liam.

 

 **« Des mots, toujours des mots. »** Répondit Liam, faisant un vague geste de la main comme pour chasser les dires du brun.

 

Harry haussa un sourcil quand il vit Louis poser calmement le plat de pâtes sur le bar avant de se pencher très légèrement pour poser sa main sur le poignet de Liam. Ce dernier hoqueta, manquant immédiatement d'air et toussa fortement quand Louis le relâcha après deux secondes – montre en main.

 

 **« Tu disais ? »** Murmura Louis.

 

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire bordel ? »** Cria Liam.

 

Zayn gloussa dans son coin et son rire redoubla quand Liam lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule avec une moue contrariée toute craquante.

 

 **« Quand Yann disait que tu étais le seul à connaître l'entièreté de tes pouvoirs, il ne mentait pas n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Liam.

 

Louis acquiesça silencieusement, prenant place aux côtés de Harry. Ce dernier posa une main sur sa cuisse qu'il pressa légèrement tandis que Zayn faisait le service.

 

 **« J'ai aspiré une partie de ton énergie. »** Dit-il. Il senti la main de Harry se retirer de sa cuisse. Il pouffa et la rattrapa pour la reposer à sa place initiale et caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce.

 

 **« Comment ça fonctionne ? »** Demanda Zayn, avant d'engloutir une fournée de pâtes ravissant ses papilles.

 

 **« J'ai besoin d'un contact, peau contre peau. Tu perds de l'énergie, en retour j'en gagne. »** Expliqua-t-il calmement. Liam fit les gros yeux.

 

**« Tu peux tuer ? »**

 

Le châtain le regarda et soupira.

 

**« Oui, je peux ! »**

 

**« Tu es... »**

 

 **« Unique ! »** Murmura Harry.

 

Liam mâchouilla distraitement ses pâtes, les yeux dans le vague.

 

Louis pouvait le voir en train de réfléchir, il ne dit rien et imita Zayn, qui ne se préoccupait pas tellement d'autres choses que de son énorme assiette. Harry pressa une dernière fois sa cuisse avant de commencer à manger à son tour.

 

 **« Quels sont tes pouvoirs ? »** Demanda finalement Liam. Louis rit, s'attendant à cette question. **« TOUS tes pouvoirs... Enfin je peux demander. »**

 

Louis secoua la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

 

**« On peut manger ? Et ensuite je répondrai à toutes tes questions. »**

 

Apparemment ravis, Liam se contenta de cette réponse.

 

Une grosse demie-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq installés sur la terrasse – Niall avait débarqué s'excusant de son retard et désormais Louis savait que Liam n'attendait qu'une chose. Connaître chacun de ses pouvoirs. Discrètement, Harry caressait le bas de son dos, sous son t-shirt et Louis ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait réellement de sentir les longs doigts du bouclé sur lui. Ils étaient doux, chaud et si agréable. Sentir le touché de Harry lui faisait du bien.

 

Prenant une inspiration, Louis décida de se lancer.

 

Il commença par le fait d'être un guérisseur. Inutile de s'étendre dessus. Nick en était également un. Cependant, il prit le temps d'expliquer qu'il y avait deux sortes de guérisseurs. Ces derniers avaient la capacités de guérir n'importe quel être vivant – qui avait encore suffisamment de forces en lui. Les mineurs, avaient la possibilité de guérir, mais sur le long terme. Puis les majeurs, qui eux en revanche avaient la capacité de faire guérir en quelques minutes. Nick et Louis étaient des majeurs et il se demanda si Nick en avait conscience. Il se jura de lui demander plus tard.

 

Liam ne posa aucune question, donc Louis continua sur le don que Nick adorait le plus.

 

Le contrôle des émotions. Ce pouvoir de ressentir chacune des émotions l'entourant et cette possibilité de pouvoir apaiser des tensions ou au contraire, de rendre les gens irritables. De créer une atmosphère lourde et pesante. Il avait le contrôle totale sur la façon dont les gens pouvaient se sentir. Comme il l'avait déjà démontré à de multiples reprises depuis qu'il était ici. Louis appréciait ce don autant qu'il le détestait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait senti toute la haine et la rage de son père tournée vers lui.

 

Dans la même catégorie pouvait se glisser le partage des émotions. Le pouvoir de faire ressentir ses propres sentiments. Quelque chose qu'il avait partagé avec Harry lors de la première et unique visite de Yann. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Quand les sentiments de Louis l'avaient percuté, il n'avait eut qu'une envie, le prendre contre lui pour le protéger et lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait de néfaste.

 

Liam n'avait toujours aucune question – Zayn, Niall et Harry non plus, alors il décida de continuer dans cette voie. Comme s'il voulait en quelque sorte se débarrasser de tous ses secrets qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis qu'il avait connaissance de l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs.

 

Le contrôle des éléments : Eau. Terre. Air. Feu. Étant un loup puissant, il pouvait contrôler chacun des éléments sans avoir besoin de puiser dans son énergie. Sans même y réfléchir. Il avait la capacité de contrôler les quatre éléments en même temps et il vit Niall ouvrir la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, cependant il ne dit rien et Louis pu sentir que Harry venait de l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit. Il ne releva pas et continua, donnant à peu près les mêmes explications qu'à Janko le matin même.

 

Vient ensuite le souvenir partagé. Le pouvoir de replonger dans le passé et de pouvoir l'échanger avec quelqu'un. Un pouvoir qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à contrôler et il l'avait démontré à deux reprises quand il avait revu Zayn. Liam lui posa quelques questions, auxquelles il répondit simplement. Il suffisait d'un sentiment pour le déclencher. D'une simple expression ou de revoir une personne pour plonger dans le passé.

 

Louis frotta ses tempes de ses index et inspira un grand coup. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait si ouvertement de ses différents pouvoirs et c'était étrange. Il sentait un poids sur ses épaules s'élever dans les airs au fur et à mesure. Comme si chaque mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche s'envolaient, le libérant doucement.

 

 **« J'ai besoin de m'arrêter un peu. »** Sourit-il. **« J'en ai jamais dit autant et... »**

 

 **« Pas de soucis. J'ai besoin d'un café pour ma part ! »** Dit Liam, sautant sur ses deux pieds pour rejoindre la cuisine suivit de Zayn.

 

Niall regarda Louis un sourire aux lèvres. **« J'ai une question... Yann dit que tu as sûrement transmis un pouvoir à Keith lors de ton élévation... C'est vrai ? »**

 

Louis sourit devant la question de Niall et son attitude. Il avait l'air embarrassé de la poser, pourtant le châtain voyait cette pointe de curiosité dans ses yeux bleus.

 

**« Oui. Le souvenir partagé. »**

 

 **« Comment ? Je veux dire, c'est toi ? C'est... Enfin. Comment ? »** Demanda Niall.

 

**« Quand je me suis élevé, c'était dans un but précis. Protéger Keith. Et... J'ai eu le besoin de partager quelque chose avec lui. Je lui ai offert ce don, pour lui montrer que peu importe ce qui arrive, les souvenirs restent et sont utiles et précieux. »**

 

Niall ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis il sourit et s'excusa pour rejoindre le cuisine ayant également besoin d'un café. Louis se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil d'extérieur, un soupire s'échappant de ses lèvres que Harry voulait embrasser de nouveau. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis le matin où Louis avait reçu cette maudite flèche.

 

 **« Ça va ? »** Demanda-t-il, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

 

**« Oui. Et toi ? »**

 

Harry lui sourit et le tira doucement vers lui. Louis se leva et s'assit à cheval sur ses cuisses, face au bouclé qui l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Le châtain glissa ses mains dans sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Louis se pencha en avant alors qu'une des mains de Harry venait de trouver refuge entre son cou et son épaule. Sa bouche frôla celle du bouclé, redessinant la courbe de ses lèvres si attirantes de sa langue. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent, il mêla sa langue, appréciant le contact chaud et humide. Louis suça sa langue, la mordillant doucement avant de la relâcher et plonger son nez dans le cou du bouclé qui sourit. Il inspira son odeur à plein poumon et l'envie de se lier à lui, d'être aux côtés de son âme-sœur lui retourna l'estomac. Il le voulait, plus que tout !

  
Reprenant finalement sa place, les trois lieutenants firent de même. Louis souffla un bon coup avant de sourire légèrement en sentant les doigts de Harry glisser sous son t-shirt pour caresser le bas de son dos dans de doux mouvements.

 

Il décida de parler d'un pouvoir assez rare, Louis ne savait même pas si c'était réellement un pouvoir. Il pensait que c'était plus un don de la nature. Déceler les pouvoirs d’autrui. C'était une qualité, c'était une facilité. Savoir qui était face à lui. Être capable d'éviter les attaques. Ça lui avait souvent été utile quand il avait vécu en loup solitaire. Mais il préféra ne pas s'étendre dessus.

 

Il garda le dernier pour la fin. Celui de puiser l'énergie d'un autre pour l'affaiblir, ou le tuer. Il suffisait d'un contact, peau contre peau. Juste le bout des doigts, même un frôlement. Il vit Liam frissonner, ça le fit légèrement sourire. Cette énergie qu'il prenait, il la gagnait. Prenant la force de l'autre pour augmenter la sienne. Ce n'était pas un pouvoir auquel il avait eu recours. Pour tout dire et même s'il le maîtrisait parfaitement, il l'effrayait. Il préférait se battre sans en avoir besoin.

 

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut à ce moment précis que les trois lieutenants et leur alpha prirent pleinement conscience que Louis était un concentré de puissance pure.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis s'enfonça dans la forêt, marchant quelques minutes calmement. Les éclairs zébraient le ciel, tandis que l'orage grondait et que la pluie battait la terre. Il faisait frais, froid même. Mais, l'hiver avait toujours été sa saison préférée. Les beaux jours étaient agréable, mais ce n'était pas le froid, la pluie, l'orage, la neige. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et retira ses vêtements. Nu comme le jour de sa naissance, il bondit prenant sa forme de loup avant de retomber sur ses quatre pattes sur la terre imbibée d'eau froide. Son loup ronronna de plaisir. La souffrance de sa transformation se dissipa et il trottina doucement au début avant de courir plus vite, la gueule ouverte, ses pattes frappant le sol. Cette sensation de liberté totale. Il ne s'était pas transformé depuis sa balade avec Niall et les jumeaux. Un mois. C'était peu. Il avait tenu bien plus longtemps sans se transformer, mais en se réveillant ce matin dans les bras de Harry, il n'avait eut qu'une envie laisser son loup sortir et prendre le dessus. C'était agréable autant pour le loup que pour lui-même. Courant entre les arbres, il sentait chacun de ses muscles bouger sous les sauts. Il aimait tellement ça.

 

Il s'arrêta au bord du lac satisfait. Il en fit le tour, marchant calmement. Cette connexion entre son loup et lui-même était unique. En osmose totale. En accord parfait.

 

Il monta sur un rocher et regarda le lac s'étendre devant lui. D'une impulsion sur ses pattes arrières il sauta et avant de percuter l'eau froide, il reprit forme humaine avant de nager jusqu'au bord. Une fois dehors, il se transforma de nouveau dans un grognement reprenant sa forme de loup. Ses transformations étaient rapides, plus rapide que la normale. Rare étaient les loups qui pouvaient se changer aussi vite. Se secouant, il reprit le chemin inverse dans une course folle, prenant les chemins les plus longs. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait rapidement prit connaissance des territoires de Harry. Ils étaient immenses.

 

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Austin Tomlinson. Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa meute à ses quinze ans, il ne l'avait plus considéré comme son père ni comme un membre de sa famille. Tout comme Gale Tomlinson, sa mère. Louis se souvint avec nostalgie les premières années de sa vie. Elle avait été si douce, si aimante, si maternelle. Mais quand les premiers signes de sa puissance s'étaient montrés, elle avait changée. Du tout au tout. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette femme que Louis avait tant aimé au cours des premières années de sa vie. Elle était devenue méchante et aussi cruelle que l'était son époux. Jalouse de la puissance de son enfant. Louis ne savait pas si elle pouvait un jour changer, redevenir cette douce mère, mais si un jour elle se présentait devant lui, il la renierait. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner. Il la revoyait, tandis que Austin le frappait. Il la revoyait, les bras croisés, attendant que son mari termine de le battre. Elle y assistait toujours. A chaque fois. Comme si elle espérait le voir faiblir. Mais, ça n'avait fait que l'endurcir un peu plus. Chaque coup lui avait donné une raison de ne jamais se laisser abattre. De ne jamais perdre espoir. Il ressentait chaque coups de pied, chaque insultes, le rendant plus fort.

 

Austin Tomlinson et Gale Tomlinson étaient probablement l'enfer à eux seuls. Avides de pouvoir. Désireux d'être toujours plus forts, quoiqu'il en coûte autour d'eux. Si sa vie était un film, alors ils seraient les méchants, à qui aucune rédemption ne serait accordée. Louis était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il savait que quand ils viendraient le chercher, il serait prêt. Il les tueraient et il savait d'avance que les remords n'auraient pas leur place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Liam observait calmement le châtain qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon depuis près d'une trentaine de minutes. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait penser, mais ça avait l'air de le tracasser. Ou... Non, il n'avait pas l'air tracassé. Plus en réflexion. Il le voyait froncer les sourcils, avant de le voir se détendre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de Louis, mais il préférait ne rien dire. Se plongeant dans le silence. Il avait fait appeler Liam et depuis...

 

Louis se tourna vers lui. **« Tu as déjà remarqué certaines choses chez Harry ? »** Demanda-t-il, arrêtant enfin de creuser une tranchée dans le salon.

 

Liam haussa un sourcil, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

 

**« Sur ses sentiments. Ses réactions. »**

 

Dans une moue perdue, Liam secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Louis soupira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

 

**« Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai toujours sentit quelque chose. »**

 

 **« Un pouvoir ? »** Demanda-t-il, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Louis acquiesça silencieusement, pinçant les lèvres. **« Tu n'es pas sûr ? »**

 

 **« Non. Certains pouvoir ont besoin d'être débloqués, comme avec Janko. »** Expliqua-t-il.

 

 **« Pourquoi tu ne le débloque pas alors ? »** Demanda Liam, se sentant presque stupide de poser la question.

 

Louis lui sourit doucement et lui expliqua que débloquer un pouvoir avait un risque. Au cours de ses deux années en tant que loup solitaire, Louis avait rencontré une meute où l'alpha était en fin de vie. Ce dernier lui avait raconté certaines choses, notamment le fait de débloquer des pouvoirs inexistants. Un pouvoir devait normalement se débloquer seul, cependant dans certains cas la mécanique avait quelques défaillances. Le débloquer n'était douloureux que pour celui qui débloque. Mais, si le pouvoir était inexistant, il mettait en danger la vie de l'autre personne. Et Louis refusait de courir ce risque. Ce qu'il sentait de Harry était clair, mais il ne pouvait pas l'affirmer à cent pour cent, ce qu'il avait put faire avec Janko.

 

 **« Donc... Tu penses qu'il possède un pouvoir. Qu'il est bloqué. Mais tu ne veux pas le débloquer de peur de te tromper. »** Résuma Liam jouant avec sa tasse vide. **« Quel pouvoir ? »**

 

 **« Ressentir les sentiments des autres. »** Dit-il doucement. **« Mais, là où je l'ai le plus ressentit était quand je l'ai vu sous sa forme de loup quand Niall, les jumeaux et moi étions dans la forêt. »**

 

La bouche de Liam s'ouvrit dans un « oh » silencieux, faisant glousser le châtain.

 

 **« Je me sens nul, donne-moi un pouvoir ! »** Dit Liam dans une moue adorable.

 

Louis éclata de rire, secouant la tête.

 

 **« Pas avant que tu avoues à Zayn que tu es amoureux de lui. »** Lâcha-t-il, avant de quitter le salon, laissant Liam et ses pensées en privé.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** Demanda Harry, glissant un bras autour de la taille de Louis, le rapprochant dans un geste rapide.

 

Louis se tourna vers lui, posant ses mains dans sa nuque qu'il caressa légèrement comme il en avait prit l'habitude. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Louis claqua un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

**« Allons courir ! »**

 

…

 

Louis voulait essayer quelque chose. Il voulait voir Harry sous sa forme de loup pour peut-être réussir à sentir son pouvoir. Ce qu'il désirait c'était plus une confirmation, il était certain que son bel alpha avait le pouvoir de ressentir les émotions des autres, mais le doute était là, ce pourcentage unique, ce un, qui le faisait douter plus que tout.

 

 **« Transforme-toi ! »** Dit-il, après qu'ils se soient enfoncés un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

 

Harry se tourna vers lui haussant un sourcil. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient désormais raides, buvant la pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas de tomber. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et Louis lui trouva un air encore plus sauvage que d'habitude.

 

 **« C'est chaud ! »** Répondit-il, retirant son t-shirt. **« C'est presque aussi sexy que si je te demandais de t'agenouiller devant moi. »**

 

 **« Mmmmh. »** Fut la seule réponse du châtain qui nota dans un coin de sa tête de s'agenouiller devant Harry quand ils rentreront de leur balade.

 

Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas de son compagnon qui prit tout son temps pour se dévêtir avant de finir nu, face à lui. Harry inspira avant de bondir en avant pour retomber sur quatre pattes devant Louis qui sourit. Il s'approcha et glissa ses doigts dans son pelage déjà humide. Son poil était d'un noir parfait, avec quelques traces grises. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, comme la nature, comme une forêt dense. Il était magnifique. Harry ouvrit la gueule et lécha son poignet. Les loups étaient taquins et tactiles. Souvent en recherche de contact, notamment avec leur compagnon. Louis déposa un léger baiser sur la truffe froide et à son tour retira ses vêtements.

 

D'un bond, il se transforma et laissa la douleur de la transformation se dissiper. Harry colla sa truffe dans son cou et grogna doucement. Harry sentait son cœur battre et bien qu'il était sous sa forme animale, il savait qu'une partie était du à voir Louis ainsi. Avec ses yeux bleus et cette pointe argentée. Avec son pelage aux multiples reflets bleus.

 

Louis tourna la tête, ouvrit la gueule et saisit son cou entre ses dents pointues. Bien qu'Harry était l'alpha de la meute et malgré le lien qu'ils partageaient, Louis n'en faisait pas encore parti, à proprement parlé. Tout le monde l'avait déjà adopté depuis bien longtemps, de ce fait ils étaient deux alphas liés certes, mais ayant chacun sa propre nature. Et sa nature d'alpha demi-dominant se rebella, pour laisser place à sa nature de mâle. Harry était un alpha dominant, grognant il lui balança un gentil coup de pattes pour le faire lâcher ce que Louis ne fit pas. Tirant doucement sur son cou et serrant un peu plus, il obligea Harry à s'allonger au sol dans une position de soumis. Il pouvant sentir les grognements dans la gorge de Harry, mais il ne le lâcha pas avant que ce dernier ne soit allongé. Satisfait il le relâcha dans un jappement avant de lui lécher la truffe d'un rapide coup de langue et fila au travers des bois, laissant derrière lui un Harry pantois.

 

Le châtain l'attendit après une course – qu'il gagna haut la main, et Harry se coucha sur de la mousse sous un arbre assez épais pour filtrer un maximum de pluie. Louis se coucha contre lui, son nez dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

 

Il se concentra sur ses sentiments, plongeant dans le passé, se souvenant d'une fois où Zayn et lui étaient rentrés tard après une longue balade. La neige était blanche et brillante. La première tombée de l'année, c'était fin novembre il s'en souvenait. Puis, Austin l'avait sévèrement réprimandé. Immédiatement, un sentiment de colère prit possession de lui. La colère monta, les souvenirs l'assaillant et il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne sente Harry geindre d'impuissance face à la colère qu'il dégageait. Puis, Harry lécha son oreille avant de pousser sa tête avec sa truffe froide. Intérieurement Louis sourit, gagnant désormais sa confirmation.

 

Harry avait le pouvoir de déceler les sentiments d’autrui.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry reprenait doucement son souffle, après que Louis ce soit agenouillé devant lui pour caresser son membre de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Ça avait été... Il en avait l'esprit tout embrouillé et il pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles engourdis. Et son loup était juste satisfait. Très satisfait. Voir Louis agenouillé devant lui, son membre dans sa bouche. Le voir prendre du plaisir à le faire. Il retint un grognement de plaisir et sera un peu plus Louis contre lui remontant la couette sur eux, tandis que la pluie commencée doucement à s'arrêter.

 

 **« Tu as un pouvoir. »** Dit Louis, brisant le silence. **« J'en étais certain qu'à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent. Je savais que sous ta forme animale j'aurais le pourcentage manquant. »** Louis posa son menton sur son torse, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. **« Tu as le pouvoir de déceler les sentiments des autres Harry. »**

 

Harry fronça les sourcils d'abord incertain puis curieux. Son compagnon sentit ses doutes et ses lèvres se posèrent sur son pectoral droit avant de répondre d'avance à ses questions.

 

 **« Il est bloqué. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne l'a jamais vraiment senti avant. Tu dois te concentrer sur une personne en particulier pour que ça fonctionne. En revanche, s'il était débloqué tu ressentirais tout. »** Expliqua-t-il.

 

**« C'était pour ça ta colère ? »**

 

**« Oui. Je savais que tu serais concentré sur moi et qu'en ressentant quelque chose de négatif, tu le sentirais en retour. »**

 

**« Et... Comment ça se passe ? Tu ressens sans cesse les émotions des autres mais... »**

 

**« Tu montes une barrière entre toi et les autres. Avec la pratique, tu n'as plus besoin de te concentrer, tu le fais naturellement sans que tu dépenses une quelconque énergie. »**

 

Le bouclé glissa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon qui ferma les yeux au geste appréciant simplement la chaleur de sa main et la douceur dont faisait preuve Harry.

 

**« Ne pas le débloquer comporte un risque ? C'est dangereux ? »**

 

 **« Non ! »** Répondit Louis, secouant la tête. **« Absolument pas »**

 

 **« Dans ce cas, ne le débloque pas. »** Dit-il, posant sa seconde main sur sa joue.

 

Le châtain lui sourit et avec l'aide de ses orteils prit une impulsion pour embrasser les lèvres de Harry.

 

...

 

Les jours passèrent. Louis savait que deux tempêtes approchaient. La neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber, probablement dans la nuit, mais également Austin et Gale Tomlinson. Il sentait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

 

Et il était prêt !

 

 

* * *

 

 

**« Mmh... Harry ! »**

 

Un léger rire s'éleva dans la chambre sombre.

 

**« Oui Louis ? »**

 

Il lécha le cou du châtain qui se cambra, resserrant ses cuisses autour des hanches du bouclé, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos.

 

 **« Tu es... Je te déteste ! »** Couina-t-il, quand il le sentit changer légèrement d'angle pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui dans une lenteur cruelle et dévastatrice.

 

 **« Menteur. »** Chuchota le bouclé, se retirant tout aussi lentement, appréciant chacune des sensations que Louis provoquait sur lui.

 

Le châtain couina quand il le pénétra de nouveau, toujours avec le même rythme lent. Ça l'excitait autant que ça le frustrait.

 

 **« Non. »** Murmura Louis le souffle court, ses ongles enfoncés dans les épaules de l'alpha au-dessus de lui.

 

Le bouclé sourit en mordillant sa jugulaire. Louis se crispa, laissant un gémissement résonner dans la chambre avant que Harry n'accélère ses coups de reins, faisant grogner son loup qui était tout aussi frustré de ce rythme lent que son partenaire sous lui. Il pouvait sentir les fines gouttes de transpirations des cuisses de Louis glisser contre lui et cette sensation ne le rendait que plus excité par le châtain.

 

 **« Tu aimes ça. Que j'aille lentement. »** Dit-il, léchant sa clavicule.

 

C'était vrai, mais Louis ne le dirait probablement pas.

 

 **« Tu ressens chaque mouvement. »** Susurra-t-il, glissant sa langue chaude et humide sur l'autre clavicule.

 

C'était vrai, encore une fois. Louis pouvait sentir le sexe de Harry en lui, caressant son intérieur dans une douce torture. Il se demandait comment il pouvait le savoir. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais su, Harry étant son premier et unique partenaire.

 

 **« Tu l'aimes profondément. »** Gémit-il, s'enfonçant plus loin encore en Louis qui se cambra, gémissant sous l'assaut de plaisir.

 

 **« Co-comment tu peux... savoir... ça ? »** Demanda-t-il, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des draps, tandis qu'il pouvait sentir le membre de Harry au plus profond de lui.

 

 **« Tu sais comment... »** Répondit Harry, se retirant avant d'entrer de nouveau pour frotter cette boule nerveuse, faisant gémir Louis.

 

 **« Dis-le moi ! »** Murmura le châtain, tendant le cou pour recevoir toujours plus de baisers de Harry sur sa peau fine, le faisant frémir.

 

Harry gémit quand il sentit Louis se resserrer contre lui, son loup et lui-même grondèrent, d'un même son, savourant la sensation d'être en Louis. De sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. De sentir sa peau transpirante contre la sienne. De sentir la veine de son cou palpiter furieusement contre ses lèvres.

 

**« Tu es à moi ! »**

 

Louis se tendit, cambrant son corps sous l'alpha qui se délecta de cette vision.

 

**« Tu es à moi, mon alpha, mon unique. »**

 

 **« Harry... »** Ronronna Louis.

 

 **« Mmh, j'aime t'entendre ronronner. »** Sourit-il.

 

Louis ne dit rien, laissant Harry prendre possession de son corps. Le laissant lui donner ce plaisir qu'il sentait monter par vagues en lui à chaque nouveau coup de reins.

 

Quand Louis était dans les bras de Harry, il oubliait tout. Ses doutes. Ses peurs. Ses questions. Son passé. Austin et Gale Tomlinson. Sa vie de solitaire et de proie.

 

Il se laissa aller dans ses bras puissants, laissant Harry le prendre avec envie. Les yeux fermés, son nez dans son cou, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer à plein poumons son parfum de menthe sucrée. Laissant son parfum l’imprégner, le saisir, le faire succomber. Il le laissait l'envoûter pour l'entourer dans une aura parfaite, douce, agréable et aimante.

 

Il sentait le lien de Harry l'attirer, chercher une prise sur lui pour qu'il l'accepte. Son loup avait accepté les deux natures de Harry et sans même le savoir, Louis l'avait également accepté, alors il se laissa juste faire, tel un pantin perdu dans un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait gérer. Il le laissa l'attirer à lui. Le faisant fondre, le laissant se lier. Comme deux cordes tendues et invisibles qui se trouvèrent, pour s'entourer l'une autour de l'autre dans un nœud solide. Le fil vert s'entoura en douceur autour du bleu, qui frémit sous le contact. Le mélange se créa. Leurs parfums se mêlèrent ensemble, pour n'en créer qu'un... Un ensemble parfait !

 

Harry s'enfonça en lui, le faisant crier. Le lien se tendit, résistant, incassable, il était là. Crée. Et quand ils atteignirent la jouissance, la puissance de l'orgasme les firent crier le prénom de l'autre à l'unisson dans une union parfaite.

 

…

 

 **« Merde alors ! »** Murmura Harry, une fois son souffle retrouvé le corps de Louis dans ses bras.

 

Louis roula des yeux pour le commentaire, mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres encore rouges des furieux baisers de Harry.

 

Harry connaissait chaque points sensibles de Louis. Chaque caresse qui le rendait fébrile et le faisait gémir de bonheur. Chaque coups de langue qui le faisait frissonner. Chaque mots qui l'émoustillait. Chaque souffle contre sa peau qu'il aimait.

 

 **« Tu le sens ? »** Demanda Louis, tournant son visage vers celui de Harry.

 

Il caressa ses lèvres de son index, avant de se pencher et embrasser chastement cette bouche qu'il aimait. Cette bouche qui savait où se poser pour le faire gémir ou supplier.

 

 **« Je le sens. C'est – Putain c'est tellement bon. »** Grogna le bouclé, renversant Louis sur le dos pour se glisser entre ses cuisses encore tremblantes.

 

 **« Dis-le ! »** Murmura Louis, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

 

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite, prenant ses lèvres en otages avant de rouler des hanches, enfonçant le bassin de son compagnon dans le matelas.

 

 **« Non. »** Souffla-t-il, sa voix déjà brisée par une envie furieuse de se fondre encore en lui. **« Je veux que ce soit toi. »**

 

Louis prit appuis sur ses pieds et retourna son compagnon pour être assis à cheval sur son bassin. Prudemment, il roula des hanches et les mains du bouclé se posèrent sur ses cuisses, avant qu'il ne se penche en avant frottant sa bouche contre la sienne.

 

 **« Tu es à moi ! »** Murmura Louis contre ses lèvres. **« Tu es mon alpha, ma moitié, mon compagnon. »** Il sentit le cœur de Harry s'emballer. **« Je - je t'aime ! »**

 

Dans une impulsion, Harry le retourna de nouveau, retrouvant sa place entre ses longues jambes ouvertes pour lui.

 

 **« Si tu savais... »** Commença-t-il, embrassant son cou et jouant de ses doigts en Louis. **« ...Comme je t'aime en retour. »** Louis se tendit quand Harry entra en lui pour la seconde fois de la soirée le remplissant agréablement.

  
Dans une harmonie parfaite, leurs corps se mouvèrent en rythme, le lien se renforçant entre eux, laissant leurs corps moites se presser l'un contre l'autre dans de doux bruits de succions. Louis ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Et quand son regard bleu croisa celui vert de Harry, il sut que même si le lien n'avait pas existé, il serait malgré tout tombé amoureux.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry observait son compagnon, assit sur un fauteuil, regardant la neige tomber par la baie-vitrée. Il n'avait pas quitté le salon depuis qu'il s'était levé et Harry résistait à l'envie d'aller le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour pendant des heures, tout en lui murmurant combien il pouvait l'aimer, combien il aimait posséder son désir et faire vibrer chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, le faisant gémir et crier de plaisir.

 

Pourtant, il laissait Louis dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin. Comme pour se préparer à la tempête qui approchait. Yann arriverait en fin de journée et d'après les dernières informations de Jawaad, Austin et Gale Tomlinson seraient ici dans moins de cinq jours. Six, tout au plus. Harry avait envie d'enfermer Louis, de le protéger et de briser la nuque de Austin Tomlinson, avant d'arracher le cœur de Gale Tomlinson. Rien que d'y penser il sentait son loup ronronner de plaisir à l'idée de le faire. Cependant, c'était le combat de Louis.

 

 **« A quoi tu penses ? »** Demanda Louis, fronçant les sourcils. **« Je sens d'ici un sentiment d'extase totale. »**

 

Harry ricana et chassa sa question d'un vague geste de la main.

 

 **« C'est sans importance. »** Répondit-il, rejoignant son compagnon. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir et Louis posa sa tête sur sa cuisse en soupirant. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et massa tendrement son crâne dans de fines pressions. **« Je voudrais que tu me montres quelque chose. »** Dit-il, s'attirant qu'un « mmh » interrogateur de la part de Louis. **« Tu pourrais essayer de prendre mon énergie ? Je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qu'on ressent. »**

 

Louis releva la tête et le regarda comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un asile duquel il s'était échappé.

 

 **« Tu es certain d'être tout seul là-dedans ? »** Demanda Louis, tapa son index contre le front de Harry. Faisant la moue, Louis gloussa et tendit le cou pour embrasser cette bouche parfaite à plusieurs reprises. **« Et la réponse est non. »**

 

**« Louis ! »**

 

 **« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Harry. »** Louis se leva et se tourna vers l'alpha qui détenait son cœur. **« Je refuse de te faire souffrir pour rien. Même si c'est dans l'unique but d'essayer. »**

 

**« Tu sais te contrôler, je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal volontairement, je veux juste comprendre ce que Liam a ressentit. »**

 

**« C'est non Harry. J'ai mal rien que de penser à cette idée. »**

 

Harry fit la moue et Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Sortant sa lèvre inférieure, prenant un air triste de chien battu, le bouclé le regarda de longues secondes avant que son menton ne se mette à trembler. Levant une seconde fois les yeux au ciel, Louis posa sa main dans le cou nu de Harry et ce dernier changea immédiatement d'expression. Il suffoqua et tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais rien n'y fit. Quand Louis le relâcha il tomba lourdement sur le sol, toussant et frappant contre son thorax pour reprendre son souffle.

 

 **« Satisfait ? »** Demanda Louis, le cœur battant.

 

Juste ça et il sentait son cœur lui faire mal.

 

Il tomba à genoux face à Harry et ce dernier le tira contre lui le faisant s'asseoir à cheval sur ses genoux. Harry s'appuya contre le côté du fauteuil et le regarda les yeux dans le vagues, légèrement brillants de larmes.

 

 **« Tu pourrais tuer n'importe qui ! »** Murmura Harry, encore haletant.

 

Louis acquiesça et s'installa plus confortablement sur son compagnon. Harry attrapa ses lèvres pour un baiser tandis que le châtain déboutonna son jean et abaissa sa braguette. Il plongea sa main dans le boxer de Harry et la suite ne furent que gémissements et halètements sous quelques mots doux.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Louis bondit en avant et ses deux pattes avant clouèrent Liam sur le sol, dos contre terre. Louis grogna et lui donna un petit coup de museau avant de reculer de quelques pas. Liam se releva, secouant son poil châtain chassant la neige. Le lieutenant avait voulu s'entraîner et se défouler un peu, qui de mieux que Louis pour le faire ? Il était en train de se faire rétamer – Zayn et Niall se délectaient du spectacle – mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Les deux autres lieutenants, sous forme humaine, faisaient quelques commentaires, tous en l'avantage de Louis, mais en désavantage de Liam. Les louveteaux étaient là aussi, admirant la beauté du poil de Louis et ses magnifiques reflets bleus. Prenant position, Liam sauta en avant et Louis s’aplatit sur le sol. Ainsi, Liam atterrit derrière lui, le faisant grogner de rage. Intérieurement, Louis riait. Liam était un bagarreur.

 

 **« Seigneur Liam, tu n'as toujours pas compris son fonctionnement ? »** Demanda Zayn.

 

Zayn avait mit des années avant de comprendre comment Louis fonctionné. Il ne fallait pas l'attaquer de front. Trop agile, trop rapide, trop réfléchit. Il était capable d'éviter. En revanche, si un loup voulait une chance de le battre, il fallait l'attaquer par surprise.

 

Niall se pencha vers Zayn, lui demandant comment il fonctionnait, mais le brun refusa de lui répondre. Il avait du comprendre seul, il était hors de question qu'il mâche le travail des autres. Oui, Zayn était un cachottier et il refusait d'avouer qu'il avait mis des années pour le comprendre. S'il le faisait, il était certain que Niall et Liam ne le lâcherait pas avant au moins trente ans.

 

Liam émit un grognement du fond de sa gorge et s'approcha lentement de Zayn qui perdit son sourire. Ce premier était un mauvais perdant et Liam allait lui faire comprendre. Il grimaça et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, le loup bleu lui barra la route, grognant, les babines retroussées, les yeux rieurs, mais avec une étincelle de protection envers Zayn. Si Liam avait été sous forme humaine, il aurait sûrement pouffé. Il grogna à l'encontre de Louis qui bondit une nouvelle fois sur lui et le cloua encore au sol. Penchant la tête, il ouvrit la gueule et attrapa son cou entre ses mâchoires. Liam déglutit et gémit, annonçant sa défaite.

 

Satisfait, Louis le relâcha et trottina un peu plus loin.

 

 **« C'est fini les enfants ? »** Demanda Nick, s'approchant un sourire aux lèvres.

 

Liam se releva, oreilles dressées. Sous sa forme de loup, il était beaucoup plus susceptible. C'était un trait que Louis avait très vite remarqué. Et Nick avait l'air de s'en réjouir.

 

 **« Oh, bébé Liam est vexé ? »** Son rire s'étrangla quand le dit bébé Liam lui sauta dessus le faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

 

 **« C'est qui le bébé maintenant ? »** Rit Niall, jetant un peu de neige sur l'homme à terre.

 

Ce dernier siffla et quand Liam le relâcha, il ne prit pas la peine de retirer ses vêtements et laissa son loup sortir. D'un poil presque noir, Louis le regarda sauter sur Niall qui ayant rapidement compris ce que le guérisseur de la meute avait en tête, s'était rapidement transformé à son tour, évitant ainsi l'attaque. Louis s'assit calmement aux côtés de Zayn. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le loup bleu, appréciant la chaleur qu'il dégageait et ils observèrent le combat entre les trois loups.

 

Louis leva le museau et observa Harry sur sa terrasse aux côtés d'Eleanor. Ils avaient l'air de suivre l'échange, discutant de tout et rien en même temps et Louis apprécia pleinement l'instant. Aucun doute, aucune question, aucune crainte. C'était agréable et Louis s'était habitué.

 

Mais la tempête n'est jamais bien loin !

 

…

 

Louis frissonna quand il reprit forme humaine. Il se rhabilla et alors qu'il aurait volontiers bu un bon café devant la cheminée de Harry, peloté contre lui, savourant ses caresses, Ash le réquisitionna pour un nouveau cours d'Eleanor.

  
Le contrôle des éléments.

 

Prenant Ash sur ses jambes, il écouta la sœur de Liam parler de ce pouvoir. Janko était également là et bien qu'il connaissait déjà l'étendu du pouvoir, il écoutait avec attention la femme du guérisseur de la meute. Louis savait qu'il écoutait dans l'unique but de réviser ses connaissances à ce sujet. Et il était plutôt fier de son jeune apprenti. Malgré des débuts difficiles, Janko avait fait de réels progrès et il arrivait à contrôler son pouvoir. Bien sûr, l'aide de Louis n'était pas innocente, mais peu lui importait. Son but était que Janko contrôle son pouvoir avec ou sans aide pour l'instant. Il refusait de le voir se blesser ou blesser une personne autour.

 

Au bout d'un moment, Ven leva la main trépignant sur place. Il était vif et un peu surexcité. Mais il était si adorable. Son visage fin et aussi blanc que la neige parfaitement encadré par de beaux cheveux brun. Ses grands yeux verts reflétant l'innocence. Son corps encore petit et fragile. Eleanor lui sourit, l'incitant à poser sa question.

 

**« Papa dit que contrôler les éléments ce n'est pas bien. Qu'il faut laisser faire la nature. »**

 

Louis sourit en écoutant sa petite voix fluette et légère. Eleanor lui jeta un coup et Louis comprit le message. Il se leva, Ash ne le lâchant pas et s'installa aux côtés d'Eleanor.

 

 **« Nous ne modifions pas la nature. »** Sourit Louis, regardant Ven. **« Nous créons des choses, mais nous ne touchons pas au cours des choses, là est toute la nuance Ven. L'hiver doit rester l'hiver, comme l'été doit rester l'été. »** Expliqua-t-il calmement sous le regard de Ven qui l'observait toujours avec cette même fascination depuis qu'il était ici.

 

**« Alors ça sert à quoi ? Créer des choses ? C'est tout ? »**

 

Ash rigola et secoua la tête.

 

 **« Mais non Ven. Ça te permet de te protéger ou protéger l'un des tiens. »** Répondit le cadet, tandis que son jumeaux préférait largement regarder le ciel, sourcils froncés comme s'il était en intense réflexion sur les dires de son frère.

 

 **« Mais ça peut aussi tuer. »** Dit-il finalement contrant Ash.

 

Son frère haussa un sourcil surprit qu'il tienne un discours différent du sien.

 

 **« Si tu es incapable de le contrôler oui. »** Répondit Janko. **« C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut apprendre et être patient. »**

 

Louis cacha son sourire dans les cheveux de Ash. Il avait oublié combien les louveteaux pouvaient être vifs d'esprits, notamment quand il s'agissait de débattre sur les pouvoirs des uns et des autres. Eleanor quand à elle préférait observer un silence ne dissimulant pas son sourire.

 

 **« Et si Louis nous faisait une démonstration ? »** Proposa-t-elle, s'attirant des réponses positives de toutes parts, y compris celles des trois lieutenants et de Nick qui venaient d'arriver.

 

Impossible de refuser, Louis s'éloigna quelque peu, préférant avoir de l'espace. Quelques loups aux alentours regardèrent dans leur direction et il regarda Ven tirer sur le pantalon de Janko avant qu'il ne tende le bras pour être en hauteur. L'adolescent l'attrapa et le coinça contre sa hanche.

 

Son regard se leva doucement vers le ciel blanc. La neige avait cessée jusqu'à qu'il ne ferme les yeux et qu'il sente les premiers flocons se déposer telle une caresse sous ses joues froides. Il visualisa un vent léger et le sentit s’infiltrer dans ses vêtements, tandis qu'il continuait, faisant virevolter les flocons au même rythme que le vent. Il entendait quelques exclamations. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, ces derniers se posèrent sur la forêt et chaque arbres bougèrent dans une danse, les branches s'entrechoquant les unes aux autres dans des bruits de bois qui chanter aux oreilles de Louis. La neige devint rapidement de la pluie et il forma une petite tempête qu'il concentra dans la forêt sous les nombreux regards attentifs.

 

Tout s'arrêta et il posa ses yeux sur Ven qui souriait de toutes ses dents apparemment très satisfait de la petite démonstration. Louis avait fait en sorte que tout ne soit que douceur et légèreté, pourtant il se souvenait d'une fois où il était dans une telle rage, qu'il avait créer un véritable déluge balayant tout sur son passage. Pour sa propre défense, pour sa vie menacée.

 

Quand il releva les yeux, il vit son compagnon l'observer et son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur. Ce qu'il avait tant fuit tout au long de sa vie, cette famille qu'il n'avait jamais eut, il l'avait aujourd'hui. Et rien, ni personne ne viendrait en blessant ne serait-ce qu'un seul. Sa famille sous deux meutes, celle de Yann et de celle de Harry et que quelqu'un tente de le séparer...

 

 

* * *

 

 

De Yann – 11h30

> Nous serons là dans une demie-heure !

 

Louis répondit rapidement et délaissa son portable pour reprendre le cours de la conversation qui animait la maison de Harry – et la sienne maintenant – depuis quasiment une heure. L'arrivée de Austin Tomlinson était aux dernières nouvelles prévues pour demain dans le courant de la journée. D'après son expérience et celle de Zayn, tous deux étaient certains qu'il ne viendrait qu'en fin de journée. Pour comme dirait Austin Tomlinson : _**« Cacher le sang qui coulera ! »**_

 

Le châtain avait annoncé qu'il refusait de voir Eleanor mener un quelconque combat. Cette dernière, aussi fier que son grand frère avait crier pendant de longues minutes sur le fait qu'être une femme ne faisait pas d'elle une faible. Louis l'avait longuement écoutée, un sourire aux lèvres. Et il continuait de le faire, parce qu'elle était terriblement en colère contre lui. Mais il attendait qu'elle n'en puisse plus et qu'elle cesse et quand enfin cela arriva il sourit un peu plus.

 

 **« Tu ne te sens pas fatiguée plus vite que d'habitude ? »** Demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé. **« Si avant de t'élancer dans ton discours qui ferait enrager les féministes tant il était bon, tu aurais compris pour quelle raison je refuse de te voir te battre. »** Sa voix était calme et posée, comme à son habitude et il la vit se détendre. **« En fait il y a deux raisons. La première est que nous ne pouvons laisser les louveteaux seuls et ils ont une confiance totale envers toi. »** Dit-il, souriant. **« La seconde était que... Ton odeur change un peu plus chaque jour. Et même si les mâles autour de toi n'ont rien sentis, moi si ! »**

 

Nick se redressa et posa son regard sur sa femme qui fronça les sourcils.

 

**« Comment - »**

 

Louis secoua la tête. **« Je le sais c'est tout ! »**

 

 **« Quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? »** S'affola le guérisseur. **« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Pourquoi il sait ? Il sait quoi ? »**

 

 **« Tu es si stressé chéri. »** Soupira Eleanor, posant une main sur sa joue pour l'apaiser. **« Je suis enceinte ! »**

 

L'annonce fut rapidement suivie d'exclamations en tout genre et les questions habituelles. Des questions auxquelles même Louis pouvait répondre. Depuis quand ? Probablement un mois voir un peu plus. Quel sexe ? Impossible à savoir pour le moment. Comment ? Il était vraiment inutile de répondre à cette question. Le têtard avait juste gagné la course.

 

 **« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas sentis ton odeur changer ? »** Demanda Nick reniflant avec toute la subtilité d'une pachyderme sa compagne qui ne s'offusqua pas du manque de tact de son époux.

 

 **« Tu n'y faisais peut-être pas attention. »** Répondit Louis, sentant Nick déçu. **« C'est encore léger, le parfum de Eleanor prend encore le dessus, mais plus l'enfant va grandir, plus tu sentiras le mélange et tu pourras même déceler l'odeur qu'auras ton enfant. »**

 

Harry resserra sa main sur la cuisse du châtain qui lui sourit.

 

 **« Tu es unique ! »** Murmura-t-il.

 

Il ne cessait de le lui murmurer. N'importe où. N'importe quand.

 

 **« Je suis ton unique ! »** Corrigea-t-il.

 

 **« Tu es mon unique. »** Répéta-t-il, les yeux brillants d'amour. Si brillant que le cœur de Louis déborda soudainement.

 

…

 

La maison était silencieuse. Yann était arrivé accompagné de Brandon, mais également de trois autres loups, Mikaël, Stan et Clavis. Trois loups puissants avec une force terrible. Lové chaudement dans les bras de Harry, son nez dans son cou, Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l’affrontement qui se préparé. Demain. Il savait que Austin Tomlinson viendrait demain. Ce pressentiment était dans le vrai. Il n'en doutait pas. Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa force et sa puissance. Il savait qu'il pourrait l'écraser. L'humilier. Lui faire perdre le respect des siens. Quand à Gale Tomlinson, elle aurait le même traitement. En tant que femme d'alpha et alpha elle-même, elle serait également humiliée et à son tour elle perdrait le respect des membres de sa meute. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux qui composé désormais sa famille.

 

Harry. Son compagnon. Son âme-sœur. L'amour de sa vie. Celui qui doucement avait brisé chacun de ses chaînes. Celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie. Harry avait fait de sa vie de loup solitaire un véritable bijou qu'il refusait de perdre un jour. Il lui avait offert tant de choses. La sécurité. L'amitié. La confiance. Le sentiment d'être vivant. L'amour. Son amour. Cet amour pour lequel il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

 

Yann. Son parrain. Celui qui lui avait offert une famille pendant deux années. Celui qui ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos et l'avait toujours considéré comme un fils. Comme son propre enfant. Louis lui devait la vie pour l'avoir gardé près de lui pendant deux années. Il l'aimait comme s'il était son propre père. Il aimait Keith comme son propre fils en retour. Puis Brandon, ce gros balourd un peu bourrin sur les bords, mais avec un cœur énorme.

 

Zayn. Son meilleur ami. Son allié. Son confident. Celui qu'il avait retrouvé après tout ce temps. Ce lien qui s'était ranimé entre eux, ne laissant que des souvenirs auxquels il refusait de s'attarder, parce que maintenant il était là. Près de lui. Avec lui. Tout le temps. Et l'avoir de nouveau était tout ce qu'il n'aurait pu espérer.

 

Et Liam. Niall. Eleanor. Janko. Ven. Ash. Gaël. Tous ! Ils étaient tous sa famille. Et que Gévaudan les protège. Qu'il protège sa famille. Qu'il protège chaque personne qui allait se battre à ses côtés et qui pourrait être blessée ou pire tuée. Louis ne l'avait jamais imploré, mais ce soir il le faisait, espérant que seuls Austin Tomlinson et Gale Tomlinson tomberaient.

 

Posant son menton sur le torse de Harry, il caressa son épaule distraitement, regardant son visage parfait. Il pouvait sentir les craintes de Harry. Il était peut-être un alpha, mais il avait des sentiments comme tous les loups. Comme chaque êtres vivants sur terre, à l'exception de Austin et Gale Tomlinson, eux n'en avaient pas si cela n'était pas dans leur propre intérêt. Et voilà qu'il pensait encore à eux. Il soupira durement et posa un tendre baiser sur son cœur qu'il sentait battre doucement sous ses lèvres. Ce cœur qui battait pour lui. Il sourit. L'unique pensée que Harry l'aimait le rendait fébrile.

 

 **« Quoiqu'il se passe demain, je promet de te protéger,** _ **mon alpha**_ **. »** Murmura-t-il.

 

Il sentit le cœur de Harry battre plus fort et il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que Harry lui retournait déjà sa promesse d'une voix basse et raque.

 

**« Quoiqu'il se passe demain, je promet de te protéger, _mon alpha_. »**

 

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Louis, tandis que Harry le tira un peu plus vers lui pour un tendre baiser. C'était lent et doux, tendre et passionnel. Remplis d'un amour unique et certain. Louis pouvait sentir les cordes du lien vibrer le rendant que plus fébrile entre les bras de son compagnon. De cet homme qu'il aimait et qui le protégerait au péril de sa propre vie. Une protection qui agissait dans les deux sens.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **« Je t'aime. »** Murmura Harry contre ses lèvres, son visage coincé entre ses mains. **« Je t'aime et si tu faiblis, pense à ça d'accord ? Pense au fait que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toutes mes forces. »** Il embrassa chastement sa bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de continuer. **« Tu es ce qui m'est le plus précieux aujourd'hui Louis. »**

  
Louis sourit doucement et pressa son visage dans le cou de Harry déposant un baiser.

 

 **« Tu m'as tout offert Harry et je ne laisserais personne m'en séparer. »** Dit-il, ses lèvres bougeant contre son cou, humant toujours plus son odeur de menthe sucrée.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Au cours de son enfance et des nombreuses guerres qu'avaient accusées son ancienne meute, Louis avait appris une chose aux côtés de Austin Tomlinson.

 

Toujours avoir un plan A. Si le plan A venait a échouer, passer au plan B ou au plan C, selon les différentes situations. Trois plans, pour une multitudes de scénarios différents. Austin Tomlinson avait toujours raisonné de la même manière. Tel un militaire, un soldat de premier rang, il attaquait de front avec des tours cachés. Certains le disaient tricheur, d'autre malin. Cela dépendait des points de vues. Selon Louis, c'était un avide de pouvoir, un avide de domination. Ce n'était ni malin, ni saint. Si Austin Tomlinson était programmé pour une chose c'était bien ça.

 

Abattre pour régner. Être sans cesse plus fort que son prochain.

 

Combien de sangs différents avait-il sur les mains ? Combien de meutes avait-il affronté dans l'unique but d'être vu comme un homme puissant ? Louis ne pouvait le dire.

 

Mais il n'aurait sûrement pas le sien. Ni même celui d'un membre de la meute de Harry ou de Yann. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Il préférait mourir. Mais s'il mourait, Austin et Gale Tomlinson mouraient avec lui. Bien sûr, ses pouvoirs étaient là. Son loup frétillait d'impatience, après quatre ans et quelques mois, il allait se retrouver face aux deux personnes lui ayant donné la vie.

 

Il allait commencer par Gale Tomlinson. Et il finirait par Austin Tomlinson. Il allait les tuer. Leur enlever la vie. Les réduire à néant pour qu'ils ne soient plus que poussière.

 

C'était eux ou lui. Le choix était rapidement fait !

 

La neige chantait sous ses pas, ses pieds s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres seulement. Le silence était roi des lieux. Seule sa respiration perturbait le silence environnant. Seuls ses pas trompé le bruit silencieux des alentours. Il pouvait sentir les regards peser sur lui et il se sentait rassuré. Il contrôlait sa respiration, refusant que son cœur ne batte plus vite que la normale. Quand il passa le portail électrique, quittant la sécurité assurée, il souffla doucement et Brandon se posta à sa gauche, tandis que Liam se posta à sa droite. Il se sentait mieux, plus entouré, moins seul et ça lui faisait du bien.

 

Il sentait le parfum de Harry et cela l’apaisa. Son parfum de menthe sucrée avait ce don de le rassurer et le réconforter. A trois, ils avancèrent doucement et au bout du chemin, en bordure de la forêt, il le vit. Il était là. Droit. Le torse bombé. Fier. Le visage dédaigneux et dégoûté. Puant la méprise et la colère. A ses côtés, sa femme. Ce regard froid, le même que dans ses souvenirs. Il entendit Liam siffler quelque chose, mais il n'y porta aucune attention. Son regard était sur eux. Entouré par une dizaine d'autres loups. Louis savait que ce n'était que le premier rang. Austin Tomlinson était bien trop prévoyant. Il écoutait bien trop les « on dit » pour venir avec si peu de renfort. Notamment au sujet de ce loup si particulier. Ce loup bleu dont les gens avaient parlés. Il savait parfaitement que le second rang n'était pas loin. Probablement à quelques mètres plus loin. Silencieux. Attendant le signal.

 

Quand ils furent à une distance suffisante, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un même pas. Son corps frémit quand il sentit les parfums de Harry et Yann se rapprocher. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent juste derrière eux. Louis mourrait d'envie de se retourner pour regarder Harry. Pour lire son amour pour lui, cependant il ne le fit pas. Refusant de donner l'occasion à Austin et Gale de s'en prendre à lui. De leur donner une raison de plus de lui faire mal.

 

 **« En voilà une surprise Yann ! »** Sourit Austin d'un air suffisant. Sa voix est toujours la même. Sifflante, grave, désagréable. **« Ainsi tu refuses de te battre à mes côtés pour défendre mon fils. »**

 

 **« Il n'est plus ton fils depuis le jour où tu as posé ta main sur lui. »** Répondit Yann, les yeux hurlant sa colère.

 

**« Tant qu'il continuera de porter mon nom - »**

 

 **« Mais il ne le porte plus. »** Coupa Yann un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres. **« Ce n'est plus un Tomlinson, je dirais même qu'il n'a jamais été un Tomlinson. »** Sa voix laissé entendre sa rage trop longtemps enfermée en lui. Louis portait toujours son nom. Officiellement. Officieusement, il était devenu un Wills. **« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il continuerait de porter ton nom ? »**

 

Yann se moqua ouvertement de Austin et Louis vit ses mâchoires se serrer.

 

 **« Ton nom n'est rien dans ce monde Austin. »** Dit-il en reniflant. **« Mais écoute donc celui de Louis résonner dans la forêt. Écoute donc le monde parler de lui. »**

 

Louis savait exactement jusqu'où Yann voulait le pousser. C'était dans le plan. Lui faire perdre patience. Le faire se sentir à découvert et insulté. Qu'il sente combien Louis pouvait être une sorte de légende dans le monde des loups. Contrairement à Austin qui n'était rien. Sauf peut-être un homme qui aimé faire couler le sang et posséder un respect qui n'était finalement que terreur.

 

Louis avait toujours pensé que son envie de pouvoir, son envie de puissance le mènerait à sa perte, il ne s'était pas trompé.

 

 **« Tu viens de signer ta perte en décidant d'être à ses côtés. »** Cracha Gale Tomlinson, de sa voix froide et dégoûtée.

 

Louis frissonna. Sa voix non plus n'avait pas changée.

 

 **« Tu es toujours aussi charmante Gale. »** Sourit Yann, non impressionné par les dires de cette dernière. Elle le regarda avec mépris et Louis pouvait sentir la haine émaner d'elle.

 

Du coin de l’œil, le châtain aperçu Jawaad. Sa gorge se serra quand il le vit si mal en point. Il n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était récemment passé entre les mains de Austin. Son visage était tuméfié. Sa pommette était bleutée. Son œil gauche gonflé. Sa lèvre supérieure fendue. Louis sentit la rage bouillonner dans ses veines. Mais il sentait également cette pointe de culpabilité lui ronger le ventre, parce qu'il savait pour quelle raison Jawaad était si abîmé aujourd'hui.

 

 **« C'est ça Louis, regarde-le bien ! »** Dit Austin de cet air suffisant qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie, s'élancer pour lui sauter à la gorge. **« Regarde bien ce que nous faisons au traître. »**

 

 **« Tu n'es rien ! »** Dit Louis, d'une voix calme. **« Tu ne vaux rien. Tu es petit et minable. Penses-tu faire le poids ? Penses-tu réellement t'en sortir face à moi ? »**

 

Louis s'approcha d'un pas, puis de deux et de trois. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude des quatre personnes derrière lui, mais il l'ignora volontairement.

 

 **« Je suis ton père, je te connais mieux que personne ! »** Sa voix claqua, tel un fouet qui claque dans l'air.

 

**« C'est là que tu fais erreur. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas face à quoi tu déclares la guerre. »**

 

La lueur de surprise qui passa dans ses yeux le ravit. Austin doutait. Et c'était une chose agréable à voir. Il ne savait pas de quoi Louis était capable. Les rumeurs n'étaient qu'une parcelle de vérité. Il n'avait aucune connaissance de l'étendu de ses pouvoirs, ni de sa force physique.

 

Son regard se posa sur Gale qui comme dans ses souvenirs n'avait aucun self contrôle et elle bondit en avant, se transformant en louve. A peine eut-elle le temps de retomber sur le sol enneigé que Louis s'était déjà transformé à son tour, la balayant d'un puissant coup de pattes la faisant retomber non loin de Austin.

 

 **« Je te présente Louis Wills. »** Dit Yann, d'une voix traînante. **« Prochainement Louis Wills Styles. Ou plus connu sous le surnom de Loup Bleu. »**

 

Si Louis avait été sous forme humaine, il se serait sûrement retourné vers Harry lui demandant des explications, mais il n'en fit rien. Regardant la louve se relever. Son pelage gris était désormais humide et elle grogna, montrant les crocs. Elle était plus petite qu'un alpha mâle, étant une femelle, mais comme toute femelle elle était fourbe et tenace, ayant la rancune sévère.

 

Louis la laissa s'approcher de nouveau, la laissant grogner contre lui avant qu'elle ne saute de nouveau en avant tentant d'accrocher ses crocs au cou de Louis, mais ce dernier s'abaissa avant d'attraper sa patte arrière et y planter ses dents la faisant couiner. D'un geste puissant et rageur, elle vola jusqu'à Austin pour la seconde fois.

 

 **« Je vais te tuer ! »** Dit-il serrant les poings. **« Je t'ai donné la vie et maintenant je vais te la reprendre. »**

 

Le châtain entendit Harry grogner, mais son regard ne quitta pas Austin. Austin qui souriait, un sourire qui le dégoûta et comme si le fait de se transformer avait été le top départ, les loups du premier rang se transformèrent les uns après les autres, tandis que Austin foncé tout droit sur Louis qui l'attendait de pattes fermes. Il savait qu'à un moment ou a un autre, il devrait cesser de s'amuser et qu'il devrait les tuer. Tous les deux. Mais quand il vit les autres autour s'en sortir bien, il décida que s'amuser ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il entendait les mâchoires claquer tout autour de lui. Les coups de pattes. Mais son regard resta obstinément sur Austin qui ouvrit la gueule à quelques centimètres de lui et Louis baissa la tête avant de la remonter d'un geste sec et puissant. Quelque chose craqua chez Austin et il vit un croc tomber dans la neige, vite balayé par un combat qui s'enclencha la seconde suivante.

 

Sans surprise, Louis se retrouva face à Austin et Gale. Ils avançaient d'un même pas et quand Louis avisa de nouveau la situation autour de lui, il vit Jawaad auprès de Zayn, Liam et Brandon face à deux loups que Louis ne reconnaissait pas, tandis que Harry et Yann étaient en plein combat contre les deux lieutenants de son père. Harry et Yann se battaient tels des chiens féroces, n'ayant aucune pitié, ni aucun sentiments. Louis pouvait sentir d'ici la puissance de son compagnon et son parrain qui esquivaient les coups sans se forcer avant d'en donner d'une puissance pure.

 

Austin grogna, retroussant les babines et pourtant ce fût Gale qui lui sauta dessus en premier. Rapidement suivit par Austin. Louis roula sur le côté, mais le troisième lieutenant de Austin sortit de la forêt et le coinça au sol mordant férocement dans son flanc. Il couina et d'un violent coup de pattes l'envoyant valser plus loin, alors que Gale bondit sur lui. Il se releva rapidement et ses crocs s'enfoncèrent sans remords dans sa gorge, déchiquetant sur son passage sa carotide. Son gémissement de douleur s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il s'était élever et il ouvrit la gueule laissant retomber au sol le corps sans vie de Gale Tomlinson.

 

Les dents découvertes, Louis passa sa langue sur ses babines, ses yeux étincelants d'argent. Le loup de Austin hurla et Louis vit le second rang sortir des alentours. Mais d'autre, de la meute de Harry et Yann arrivèrent, créant la surprise de Austin.

 

Ce dernier gronda durement et s'élança pour atteindre Harry. Les oreilles de Louis se relevèrent en pointe. Il courut en direction de son compagnon et percuta de plein fouet le flanc de Austin. Ils roulèrent dans la neige et se relèvent, grondant, se tournant autour, les babines retroussées, les dents sorties, laissant quelques coups de mâchoires claquer l'air froid ambiant. Louis pouvait sentir l'odeur de son sang s'imprégner dans son poil là où le lieutenant de Austin l'avait mordu.

 

Il se regardèrent de longues secondes, continuant de se tourner autour, ne se lâchant pas du regard une seule seconde.

 

S'il avait été sous sa forme humaine, Louis savait ce que lui dirait Austin. Qu'il allait le tuer. Qu'il allait le faire souffrir. Qu'il allait le battre tel un chien, comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans son enfance. Qu'il le ferait pleurer comme un bébé. Qu'il prendrait le temps d'appuyer sur chacune de ses blessures afin qu'elles ne soient que plus douloureuses. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de toutes ses forces d'arrêter. Et même s'il était sous sa forme de loup, il entendait chacun des mots qu'était en train de penser Austin. Chaque regard méprisant. Cette haine qu'il avait cultivé pendant des années, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'au moment où le choix n'avait qu'une seule réponse possible. Où le choix, n'était plus un choix.

 

_Lui ou moi !_

 

Un hurlement glaça son sang quand il le reconnut, c'était Liam. Son corps se crispa et il tourna la tête juste une seconde pour voir Nick sauter sur le loup responsable. Voyant une ouverture, Austin plongea en avant et enfonça ses crocs sans le flanc de Louis où son troisième lieutenant l'avait déjà mordu. Il couina sous la surprise et la douleur, mais se dégagea rapidement, le sang tâchant un peu plus son poil. La lueur de satisfaction dans le regard de Austin le mit en rage.

 

Se tournant autour, Louis profita de son angle de vue pour apercevoir Nick aux côtés de Liam soignant ses blessures. Rassuré, sa langue lécha ses babines et il s'élança avant de bondir au-dessus de Austin. Ne lui laissant aucun temps pour réagir et malgré la douleur électrisante dans son flanc, deux morsures d'affilées n'étaient pas vraiment agréable, il se retourna et enfonça profondément ses crocs dans sa nuque. Et une fraction de secondes plus tard, le bruit de ses vertèbres se brisant résonna dans les airs.

 

Comme si le bruit sec du craquement avait été le coup de sifflet, chaque loups s'arrêtèrent et Louis ouvrit la gueule le relâchant, le laissant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Les loups observèrent le corps inerte de leur alpha, la gueule ouverte, les yeux clos, une légère traînée de sang tâchant la neige blanche et pure.

 

Ne sentant plus aucune menace, le visage de Louis se crispa et il retrouva sa forme humaine, agenouillé dans la neige. C'était terminé ! Ils étaient morts. Tous les deux.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **« Pourquoi tu souris ? »** Demanda Harry pour la centième fois en moins de dix minutes.

 

Le sourire de Louis s'agrandit, mais il ne répondit pas, faisant grogner son compagnon qui posa de nouveau la question tout en pinçant la hanche découverte du châtain.

 

**« Aller, dis-le moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire des cachotteries à ton compagnon. Et ton alpha. »**

 

 **« Tu n'es pas mon alpha. »** Corrigea Louis, d'un ton doux et tendre.

 

Harry sourit, acquiesçant. Certes, il n'était pas son alpha dans le sens propre du terme, mais il était intimement et amoureusement son alpha, c'était un fait.

 

**« Mais je suis ton compagnon, l'amour de ta vie, l'homme avec qui tu partages tes nuits et tes journées, tes rêves et - »**

 

 **« Harry. »** Soupira Louis, frottant son nez contre sa mâchoire puissante. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de le regarder ou le toucher. Jamais. **« Tu es tellement curieux. »**

 

**« Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse et d'autant plus quand ça concerne ma meute. Et je sais que c'est le cas. »**

 

Louis sourit encore. Il ne faisait que cela aux côtés de Harry. C'était tellement bon et agréable. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant que depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette meute, pour être protégé de Austin Tomlinson. Et maintenant, il partageait la vie de Harry. C'était probablement son plus beau cadeau. Ce dont il n'avait jamais espéré. Il le vivait maintenant.

 

 **« Très bien, je vais te montrer. »** Murmura-t-il, posant sa main sur son cœur.

 

Le sentir battre sous sa paume le rendait toujours fébrile et savoir qu'il battait pour lui, faisait juste accélérer le sien dans de rapides battements hurlant l'amour qu'il éprouvait. Ses yeux bleus se fermèrent et il emporta Harry avec lui dans un souvenir datant de quelques heures à peine.

 

 

_Louis entra dans la grotte, longeant le couloir pour rejoindre la salle commune. Le combat qui avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt avait rapidement été oublié. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'une simple averse, un simple changement dans la routine quotidienne. Tout était retourné à la normale, chose dont Louis n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre. Il n'y avait eut que de légers blessés et bien qu'il en soit étonné, il en était heureux. Quand il arriva enfin dans la salle commune, il vit Zayn, assit sur le canapé, sa tête dans ses mains. Jawaad était avec Nick, mais Louis savait que de revoir son père lui avait donné un sacré coup au moral. Surtout dans une telle situation. Son visage abîmé par la folie de Austin. Mais il allait bien, c'était l'essentiel._

 

_Alors que Louis s'avancer vers lui, il s'arrêta quand il vit Liam approcher et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le silence entourant les lieux n'avait rien de lourd ou désagréable. Il était au contraire léger et rassurant. L'un des bras de Liam se glissa autour des épaules de Zayn et il le serra contre lui. Naturellement. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de le faire, comme si c'était... Juste ainsi ! Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du châtain._

 

_**« Comment tu te sens ? »** Demanda Liam, dans un chuchotement._

 

_**« Ça va ! »** Répondit Zayn, sur le même ton._

 

_**« C'est terminé maintenant. Ton père va bien, Louis va bien. Nous allons tous bien. »** Sourit Liam, frottant sa joue contre le haut du crâne de Zayn._

 

_Louis pouvait sentir l'envie et le désir voler autour d'eux. Il savait parfaitement que les deux sentiments venaient de son meilleur ami et de Liam. C'était une évidence. Cette attraction entre eux, ce désir incessant, cette envie qui les attiraient l'un vers l'autre sans qu'aucun des deux ne décident enfin de bouger le petit doigt._

 

_**« J'ai eu peur. »** Souffla Zayn. **« Quand j'ai vu Louis, quand j'ai vu mon père et toi ! »**_

 

_Prudemment, Liam glissa du canapé pour s'agenouiller face à Zayn, prenant son visage en coupe. Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes et bien que Louis aurait peut-être dû ne pas le faire, il ressentit en vague les émotions des deux loups concernés. C'était un ballet de sentiments._

 

_L'envie. La protection. La crainte. Le désir. La possession. La peur. La passion. L'amour._

 

_Il mordit son poing quand il vit Zayn se pencher en avant et poser chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Liam. Il bouillonnait d'une envie de crier, sautiller, mais il ne fit rien, pinçant durement ses lèvres jusqu'à les rendre aussi blanche que la neige. Depuis le temps bon dieu. Depuis tout ce temps. Il avait fallut un combat, une blessure pour Liam, pour qu'enfin quelque chose se passe entre eux. Pour qu'enfin ils acceptent l'évidence._

 

_**« Je – Enfin, ça fait longtemps que je - »** Balbutia Zayn._

 

_**« Je t'aime ! »** Il entendit le souffle de Zayn se couper. **« Je suis amoureux de toi depuis... Depuis aussi longtemps que tu es ici et... Je t'aime Zayn. »**_

 

_Zayn se pencha en avant, embrassant Liam tendrement et même si Louis savait qu'il empiétait sur les sentiments de Zayn, il les laissa l'envelopper. Bonheur._

 

_Amour. Amour. Amour. Envie. Espoir. Tranquillité. Apaisement._

_Tout ce qu'il avait toujours recherché, il pouvait désormais l'avoir dans les bras de Liam._

 

_Louis couina dans son coin, un sourire de banane collé aux lèvres et il décida de s'éclipser silencieusement avant de se faire attraper._

 

 

Harry ne dit rien, mais Louis regarda son sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres rosées. Lèvres qu'il embrassa chastement à plusieurs reprises.

 

 **« Bien. Peut-être que nous n'aurons plus un surplus d'hormones à ignorer quand ils sont dans la même pièce. »** Rit Harry, suivis par Louis.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, presque paresseusement.

 

Brusquement, Harry se détacha de ses lèvres et le regarda, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Louis fit une grimace, connaissant ce petit sourire en coin.

 

**« Avec ton pouvoir des souvenirs partagés, tu peux te refaire nos nuits torrides. »**

 

Louis éclata de rire, secouant la tête, marmonnant un vague « pervers » qui déclencha une crise de rire chez le bouclé.

 

Alors c'était ça ? L’insouciance du bonheur...

 

 

* * *

 

 

Les humains avaient des lois. Le monde des loups également. D'après l'une d'elles, maintenant que Austin Tomlinson était mort – depuis une semaine – c'était à son fils de le remplacer. D'être le nouvel alpha de la meute. Cependant, il y avait la possibilité que le nouvel alpha, refuse ce rôle et l'offre à un autre qu'il jugeait bon et droit pour assurer une telle responsabilité.

 

Être alpha de meute n'était pas uniquement un statut affirmant ainsi sa puissance. C'était prendre soin des siens. Assurer leur protection et leur tranquillité. Que chaque problème soit résolu dans les plus brefs délais afin de garder une aura de paix. C'était comme être parent d'une multitudes d'enfants. Parce que quand un drame venait toucher l'un des siens, l'alpha ne pouvait l'ignorer. Ce que Austin n'avait jamais réellement assuré. Chose qui ne surprenait pas tellement Louis.

 

Quand Harry arrêta le Range Rover devant le territoire de son ancienne meute, la première chose qui sauta aux yeux de Louis était l'absence de gaieté. C'était fade et sans vie. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, mais il les repoussaient tous, un par un, refusant de se laisser submerger. Harry serra doucement sa cuisse et ils descendirent du véhicule. En quelques secondes, Harry était à ses côtés, ses doigts enlacés aux siens. Et doucement, il vit les loups, les membres de son ancienne meute sortir les uns après les autres de chez eux. Il reconnu la plupart d'entre eux, certains présents au combat, d'autres qu'il n'avait plus revus depuis ses quinze ans. Quelques nouveaux visages et parmi tout ce monde il chercha une personne en particulier. Celle avec qui, il avait toujours un lien inexplicable. Cette personne qu'il avait toujours chassé de ses souvenirs et qui pourtant était bien là, en lui. Pas comme Zayn ou Harry. C'était différent, mais ils étaient liés.

 

Un sourire léger s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres et relâchant la main de Harry, il s'avança vers lui. Le loup s'avança également avant de s'agenouiller au sol, la tête penchée en avant.

 

Le bouclé observa la scène silencieux, tandis que Yann le rejoignait calmement.

 

 **« C'est Stan ! »** Chuchota-t-il. Sous le froncement de sourcils de Harry, Yann continua. **« Quand deux enfants naissent en même temps dans une meute, ils sont liés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Stan et Louis sont nés à la même heure. »** Murmura-t-il, se souvenant de la lourde célébration qui avait suivie les deux naissances. **« Certains l'ignorent, mais d'après nos coutumes, c'est comme une offrande à un règne meilleur pour une meute. »**

 

Le bouclé regarda son compagnon poser sa main droite contre la joue de Stan.

 

**« D'après certains, le fait que deux loups naissent en même temps leur permet de régner à deux. Deux personnes, mais un seul alpha. Ils fusionnent en quelque sorte. »**

 

 **« La seule personne avec laquelle Louis fusionne c'est moi ! »** Grogna Harry, arrachant à un petit rire hystérique à Yann.

 

 **« Bien sûr. Je ne te parle pas de ce genre de fusion. »** Rit-il, appréciant toujours la touche de possessivité de Harry. **« Louis est officiellement l'alpha de la meute, mais il est dans le droit de refuser et nommer alors un nouvel alpha. Son choix est sur Stan. »**

 

**« Et s'il refuse à son tour ? »**

 

**« Alors il choisira une autre personne. »**

 

Après quelques minutes silencieuses, Stan se releva et serra Louis dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer sous le rire de ce dernier. Ils se séparèrent, se regardant de longues secondes. Comme s'ils parlaient sans mots et Harry pouvait presque sentir une pointe de jalousie glisser dans ses veines. Bien sûr, il partageait bien plus avec Louis, mais il voulait tant en savoir plus. Toujours plus. Connaître Louis sur le bout des doigts. Sa vie. Ses peurs. Ses craintes. Ses envies. Louis se tourna vers lui et sourit avant de le rejoindre, Stan derrière lui.

 

Quand Louis colla son corps au sien, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, comme chaque fois qu'il était proche de lui. L'entourant d'un de ses bras, il salua Stan qui se présenta et il sut qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Harry remarqua cependant que Stan n'était pas un alpha. La question brûlant ses lèvres ne les dépassèrent pourtant pas et il suivit simplement Louis dans le camp de son ancienne meute. Tout comme Louis, Harry était frappé par le manque de vie.

 

En approchant de la demeure Tomlinson, il comprit. Tout pour l'alpha, rien pour les autres.

 

Les omegas – les plus jeunes – étaient sous la protection des alphas et bêtas. Les bêtas n'étaient sous aucune protection – exceptée celle de la meute – parce qu'il était suffisamment puissants pour se défendre, bien qu'un alpha refuserait jamais un combat pour sauver son bêta.

 

Et en voyant la maison, personne n'eut besoin de réelles explications. Austin Tomlinson avait brisé chacun de ses promesses de prendre soin de sa meute, de les protéger, dans l'unique but de vivre aisément au détriment des autres. Harry était dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait et à la mine de Louis, il sut qu'il pensait exactement la même chose.

 

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Louis bloqua chaque souvenirs. Ils n'étaient pas bons. Ceux qu'ils avaient en ces lieux n'étaient que des mauvais. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ceux de Harry. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on abandonner sa meute ? Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un luxe, alors que sa meute, sa famille vivait dans de simples chalets. Il secoua la tête.

 

 **« Bâtard jusqu'au bout ! »** Marmonna Niall.

 

Personne ne releva. Louis se tourna vers Stan et lui sourit tendrement.

 

 **« Pourquoi ne jamais avoir rien dit ? »** Demanda Louis.

 

**« Parce qu'ils nous auraient battus. Tous un par un. »**

 

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Louis. Grimaçant, il ne pouvait que comprendre leur peur.

 

Pour Louis, il était inutile de s'éterniser. Il était venu nommer un nouvel alpha, ne voulant pas prendre ce rôle. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était ici. Il refusait d'y rester plus longtemps.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Selon les traditions, une cérémonie devait avoir lieu afin que le nouvel alpha prenne ses responsabilités. Cependant, Louis voulait passer le moins de temps ici. Alors, ils avaient improvisés une courte cérémonie. Toute la meute était réunie face à l'autel et Louis face à tous avait une vue d'ensemble sur eux.

 

 **« Moi, Louis Wills, fils de Austin et Gale Tomlinson refuse le titre d'alpha de la meute du nord qui me revient après la mort de Austin Tomlinson. »** Sa voix s'éleva dans les airs, suivis de quelques murmures qu'il ignora. **« Renonçant à mon titre, je nomme Stanley Lucas alpha de la meute du nord. Que les erreurs du passé servent de leçon et que ton règne soit celui de toute une vie. »** Stan s’avança devant Louis et s'agenouilla, tête baissée, les mains sur ses cuisses, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. **« Que Gévaudan te protège et que ta meute soit digne de ton intégrité. Que ta force et ton calme soit clé de ton règne. Que ta bravoure et l'amour de ta meute fasse de toi un alpha digne de ce nom. Par Gévaudan, Stanley Lucas, je te nomme alpha de la meute du nord. »**

 

Louis posa une main sur l'épaule de Stan. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa nuque avant que ses griffes ne pénètre doucement la chaire. Stan haleta, mais ne bougea pas, laissant Louis lui donner la force et la bravoure suffisante pour être un alpha. Les transformations pouvaient être par une morsure ou une griffure suffisamment profonde. Dans quelques minutes, Stan ne serait plus un bêta, mais bel et bien un alpha, avec une meute à sa tête.

 

 **« Ne me déçoit pas ! »** Murmura Louis quand Stan se releva.

 

 **« Tu seras toujours mon alpha. »** Répondit-il.

 

Louis sourit et caressa tendrement sa joue, alors qu'un concert de hurlements résonné dans la forêt, annonçant officiellement l'arrivée d'un nouvel alpha dans la meute du nord.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **« Je t'aime. »** Murmura Harry contre l'oreille de Louis. Ce dernier sourit et se retourna dans ses bras, plongeant ses yeux arctiques dans les yeux émeraudes de son compagnon. **« De tout mon cœur. De toute mon âme. De tout mon corps. »** Il chassa doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage de Louis avant d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres douces.

 

Louis entoura son cou de ses bras et plongea son nez dans le cou de Harry respirant à plein poumon son odeur de menthe sucrée. Harry resserra ses bras autour de son compagnon et plongea dans le souvenir que Louis partagea avec lui.

 

 

_S'unir était un cap dans une vie._

 

_L'union entre deux loups était comme un mariage entre deux humains. Mais il y avait une différence. L'union n'était pas qu'un bout de papier signé par deux personnes se jurant amour et fidélité, accompagnement dans la maladie._

 

_Pour les loups, c'était un mélange de sang. La fusion de deux âmes en une._

 

_C'était accepter de partager sa vie, son corps, son cœur, son âme avec un autre. Quelque chose que Louis avait toujours redouté, mais qu'aujourd'hui il désirait plus que tout._

 

_S'unir avec Harry._

_Rien que cette idée faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle._

 

_L'union avait été simple, comme les deux alphas l'avaient souhaités._

 

_Devant la meute de Yann, Harry et Stan, ils s'étaient unis, jurant de prendre soin de l'autre, jurant fidélité et protection jusqu'au dernier souffle de vie. Louis avait sentis leur lien se tendre, se renforcer un peu plus. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus le lien deviendrait fort. Puis Yann leur avait tendu une dague blanche, où chacun d'eux avait entaillé la paume de leur main avant de l'unir, l'une contre l'autre dans une union silencieuse. Louis avait vu Harry lever les yeux au ciel, murmurant quelques mots qu'il avait volontairement refusé d'entendre. Il avait su que Harry avait eut une pensée pour ses parents._

 

_Après cela, ils s'étaient relevés et s'étaient tournés vers les loups présents et quand Yann s'agenouilla face à eux, les restes des loups firent de même._

 

_Jurant à leur tour fidélité et intégrité au couple alpha, qui désormais serait ensemble pour régner sur la meute._

 

 

Louis sentit Harry frisonner au souvenir et sourit doucement, caressant du bout des lèvres les deux traces de crocs. Après l'union spirituelle, les deux loups devaient s'unir physiquement et se mordre mutuellement afin de revendiquer son compagnon. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, une fois chez eux.

 

 **« Mon alpha. »** Murmura Louis.

 

 **« Mon alpha. »** Répondit Harry.

 

Il sourit et releva la tête, tandis que Harry léché tendrement à son tour les deux traces de crocs dans son cou le faisant frissonner. Harry le regarda longuement, en silence, s'imprégnant toujours plus de la présence de Louis, de son odeur de pluie orageuse et cette touche de cerise, de ses yeux envoûtants, de son amour.

  
Et finalement, Harry gloussa quand Louis lui fit partager dans un souvenir leur union physique !

 

 

 

**Fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comme on se retrouve les keupin(e)s ! :)
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Il faut dire que les fautes et les possibles oublis de mots ne sont jamais agréables. Cependant, je reconnais être contente de cette histoire. C'est ma toute première dans ce genre et ce fût un superbe entraînement pour tâter le terrain dans ce genre-là. J'ai remarqué beaucoup de fanfics dans ce genre maintenant (surprenant tiens) donc j'imagine que vous allez peut-être en lire, si par hasard il y aurait des correspondances avec la mienne, je vous serais reconnaissante de m'en informer.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> \- @LucileKos


End file.
